Al Filo del Veneno
by Saibitch
Summary: Las cinco Naciones ninjas continuan unidas por una alianza, sin embargo la maldad sigue siendo parte de la humanidad, dando camino a shinobis que tienen intención de destruir la actual paz. Este Fanfic se desarrolla 10 años después de la cuarta guerra ninja, los Novatos tienen sus propios equipos chunnin. Esta historia la escribí dedicado para una de mis mejores amigas.
1. Chapter 1

La tarde que pintaba a konoha con los hermosos cálidos colores del cielo, naranja y rosa eran los más predominantes, era un espectáculo visual muy singular, Ino se dirigía a su casa, tenía planeado ir donde Sakura pero mejor decidió quedarse en su propia casa ya que sabía que era probable que Sakura se entretuviera mucho con Naruto y no quería estar como un estorbo en su casa, a parte que necesitaba estar muy sola para meditar, aun no se sentía bien tras lo sucedido con Kiba.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa decidió tomar un pequeño atajo, realmente no esperaba llegar de inmediato a su destino, pero ante todo lo único que deseaba era ver eso, recordar ese símbolo que la unía mucho a su amado pero que ahora había sido profanado.

Ella miraba con atención el árbol donde estuvieron las iníciales de ella y Kiba, ahora estás iníciales apenas se podían distinguir por la forma en que lo rasgó Kiba en su momento de enojo y confusión.

Ino recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado el día anterior, le dolía mucho el desenlace final de su amor, para ella no fue fácil tomar ésta decisión, pero a ella no le importaba estar separada de él con tal de que éste estuviera bien.  
Sentía un vacío en su ser, nada en éste mundo podía calmar su dolor, lágrimas amargas salían de sus azules ojos, recorrían lentamente sus mejías ante tal acción ella acariciaba esa zona especial donde alguna vez estuvieron sus iníciales como símbolo de amor.

Lo que no sabía Ino es que ella estaba siendo observada con atención, él apreciaba la actitud de Ino, pronto ella podía sentir su presencia obligándola a voltear hacia atrás, cuando lo vio quedó sorprendida.

Era él, ese hombre que cambió su vida por completo, el que la hizo sentir mujer, el que despertó esa llama tan fuerte que llaman amor, Ino sentía como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, sentía una sensación muy extraña en su abdomen, cierto nerviosismo y ansiedad la dominaba, no era una ilusión realmente era él.

Kiba sentía algo similar que Ino, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sensaciones invadían su ser, pero lo que más dominaba era dolor, con solo observarla sentía que se agravaban las heridas de su corazón, él aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, esa relación tan especial que tenía con Ino de la noche a la mañana se había acabado.

Era una pesadilla, una pesadilla del cual quería despertar, no soportaba saber que la mujer que amó con tanta pasión en realidad nunca lo amó. Era un juego cruel del destino, por siempre reservó su corazón para una mujer, ésta nunca pudo corresponder y pensó que nunca amaría a alguien de nuevo.

Al conocer a Ino, esas barreras se rompieron, pudo de nuevo experimentara las sensaciones del amor y mejor aún tuvo la suerte de ser correspondido de la misma manera, o eso siempre fue lo que pensó, pero ahora la realidad lamentablemente era otra.

Ambos mirando fijamente el uno al otro, un frio viento que anunciaba la fría noche movía el suave y largo cabello de Ino, él ante la luz del atardecer a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía no podía evitar apreciar la belleza de Ino.

Ella al mismo tiempo veía como la tenue luz del sol iluminaban el atractivo y masculino rostro de Kiba, ella lo deseaba con intensidad, deseaba estar en sus brazos, quería sentir de nuevo la calidez y fuerza de su cuerpo, él pensaba lo mismo, anhelaba sentir con mayor intensidad el olor sensual de Ino, la suavidad y sutileza de su piel, besar esos bellos y delicados labios era lo que más quería en ese momento.

Él apenas alcanzaba a ver como ella se secaba sus lágrimas, estaban como a cuatro metros, no podía entender por qué lloraba cuando ella había terminado con él y casi había jurado que nunca lo había amado, realmente eran actitudes muy contradictorias. Por qué lloraba si en realidad ella era la única culpable de lo que pasaba. Ella había acabado con todo  
Después de unos minutos de mirarse y no decirse ninguna palabra Kiba se dio la vuelta y con mucho dolor siguió su camino, él no deseaba apartarse de ella, pero tampoco podía estarle mendigando amor.

Ella deseaba mucho detenerlo, seguirlo y decirle cuanto lo sentía y en especial cuanto lo amaba, pero aún así ella estaba consiente de que al final esto no cambiaria el destino de no estar juntos, ella bloqueo ese destino al momento de involucrarse con Sasuke.

Ella lo único que podía hacer era como lentamente su figura se perdida entre los esplendorosos arboles del bosque de konoha, al no verlo más, decidió retirarse hacia su hogar, estando ahí siguió con actividades de rutina.  
En cambio Kiba no soportaba un minuto más el dolor que sentía en su ser, debía de deshacerse de él como sea, no le importaba cómo, lo único que deseaba con mucho afán era olvidarse por completamente de Ino, todo lo vivido con ella y sobre todo de el dolor que ella le causó.

Alguna vez escuchó que la mejor forma de olvidar los problemas pasionales era a través de la bebida alcohólica, él pensaba que tal vez esa era la salida o solución a sus problemas, lo malo de éste pensamiento es que él era menor de edad y no tenía exceso ante tal producto.

Pero él era un joven ninja y sabia como obtener tal cosa, solo bastaba con un Hengen para hacerse pasar por una persona mayor y así comprar el licor, realmente algunos bares de konoha no tenían el exacto cuidado de vender tal producto a ciertos clientes.

Se compró tres botellas de sake y se dirigió a un lugar muy apartado de konoha a desahogar sus emociones.

El bebía y bebía, y continuaba haciéndolo, pero aún así no podía satisfacer el vacío que había en su ser, a veces pesaba mal de ella y empezaba a odiarla, maldecía su amor por todo el dolor que ella le causó. En otros minutos se reía un poco por algunas cosas graciosas que pasaron juntos, pero en realidad lo que más hacia era llorar desconsoladamente, la extrañaba demasiado, él no quería perderla, deseaba tanto estar con ella, su perfumes, sus caricias sus besos, él no podía vivir sin esas cualidades.

Vivir sin Ino no tenía sentido, no deseaba vivir sin que ella estuviera a su lado, ¿por qué? Era la pregunta que mas sonaba en su mente, él le brindó todo su amor y ella simplemente lo utilizó y pisoteó, no podía creer que las mujeres fueran tan malas y peor aún que no fueran sensibles ante el dolor del amor, Kiba se levantó y con mucha dificultad empezó a caminar hacia un singular lugar.

Mientras tanto Ino estaba dándole los últimos cuidados a las flores de la tienda de sus padres, al terminar tal acción decidió irse a dormir, se sentía muy cansada, la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada, por lo menos ahora pensaba que el extremo cansancio la dejarían dormir esa noche, el problema fue que no podía conciliar el sueño por una razón muy particular.

Escuchaba quejidos y algunas elevaciones de voz afuera de su casa, ante esto ella se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación y quedó sorprendida al ver a Kiba en ese estado, el joven apenas se podía poner de pie, su equilibrio estaba mal, casi se caía pero por suerte logró detenerse en un árbol que estaba cerca de la casa de Ino. Él desde abajo le gritaba "¿Por qué?".

Pronto los padres de Ino escucharon tal escándalo y rápido le preguntaron a Ino que era lo que sucedía, ella les dijo que se tranquilizaran, que pronto solucionaría eso, pensaba que quizás es una confusión o algún error ver a Kiba en ese estado.

Ella salió para comprender lo que estaba pasando.

–Kiba…¿qué sucede? –preguntó Ino muy preocupada.

– Dime ¿por qué?... no puedo más con ésta duda–dijo Kiba muy decepcionado, realmente s e veía muy mal por el nivel de alcohol que poseía.

–Kiba no me hagas esto más difícil…–dijo Ino, para tratar de que Kiba olvidara tal interrogante.

–Difícil para ti y cómo crees que es esto para mí, piensas que esto no es difícil para mí…–decía Kiba con cierto sarcasmo.

– Se cómo te sientes pero…–decía Ino al ser interrumpida por Kiba.

– Tú no sabes cómo me siento y sabes por qué, porque tú nunca me amaste, en cambio yo…yo si te amé con todo el amor del mundo. –decía Kiba mientras con cierta dificultad.

– Yo…yo… –iba a hablar Ino al interrumpirse ella misma, quería decirle que lo amaba, pero hacerlo complicaría más las cosas.

– ¿Tú qué? – preguntó Kiba con curiosidad.

– Yo…yo no puedo verte en éste estado, es mejor que te lleve a tu casa– dijo Ino para no decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

– Yo no quiero estar en mi casa, lo único que quiero es saber por qué, porque no fui digno de recibir tu amor. –le decía Kiba mientras la tomaba de los hombros y a la vez se apoyaba un poco en ella.

– Es mejor que te vayas, que dirán mis padres si te siguen viendo en ese estado. –decía Ino a Kiba para que él se fuera.

– No te alejes de mí, yo a pesar de todo aún te amo, –le decía mientras la abrazaba y dejaba ir todo su peso sobre ella, él no podía equilibrarse por el estado de alcohol, realmente pesaba casi la botaba a ella.

– Lo sé… pero es mejor que te lleve a tu casa…––decía Ino mientras empezaba a caminar y lo llevaba a él apoyado en su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga para merecerme tu amor? – le preguntaba a Kiba muy desesperado.

–No tienes que hacer nada para obtenerlo, eres la persona más especial que he conocido, pero yo no soy digna de tu amor, así que mejor olvídalo. –lo decía muy triste mientras seguía caminando junto a él.

–No digas eso, hablas igual que Hinata, nunca le confesó a Naruto porque se sentía menos que él, yo siempre te admiré por tu auto confianza, veo que no eras lo que pensaba –decía Kiba un poco molesto.

–No me compares con ella, yo no soy como ella, nunca lo seré y por eso no soy digna de tu amor… –dijo con mucha molestia Ino, sabía lo que él sentía por ella, le desagradaba pensar que era igual a ella, porque si esto era así, significaba que él solamente la quiso por recordarle a ella, pero Ino sabia que ella nunca estaría al nivel de Hinata, ella era una chica muy dulce.

–Por ser diferente a ella pensé que serias digna de mi amor, pero eres igual de insegura que ella…–decía Kiba al ser interrumpido por Ino.

–No más, no me compares te lo he dicho, si tanto la quieres ve a sus brazos… – le decía Ino mientras hacía un pausa al caminar.

–No entiendes lo que te digo, que te quiero por ser diferente a ella. – le decía Kiba mientras la miraba a los ojos.

–Pero aun así nunca pudiste olvidarla, siempre estuvo presente, si todo tu amor nunca me pertenecerá por completo, no lo quiero…–decía mientras miraba hacia abajo.

–Yo te amo, cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga, tu eres todo para mí, lo único que deseo es estar siempre contigo, dame esa oportunidad, o si no me muero– le decía Kiba mientras la abrazaba y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lloraba como un niño.

Ino era conmovida por las palabras de él, sentía su dolor, ella deseaba decirle cuanto anhelaba estar con él.

– Por favor olvídame…– le decía Ino con lágrimas, ella no podía disimular más – no soporto verte sufrir– continuaba diciendo mientras trataba de que éste la soltara.

– Nunca te dejaré… le decía mientras la miraba profundamente y se le acercaba para darle un beso.

Ino ante esto quería recibirlo, pero lo esquivó, tal acto provocaría que dejarlo le dolería más, él la tenía con fuerza, no quería soltarla, ella no pudo evitar aferrarse a su cuerpo, disfrutaba tanto de su compañía.

¿Por qué?, Por qué no decirte lo que sentía, ella deseaba tanto decirlo, pero las cosas eran tan difíciles en ese momento, que su relación se reanudara seria producto de un milagro, de una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Ella no pudo más, lágrimas suavemente recorrían sus mejillas, lentamente caían una por una sobre los hombros de Kiba, él a pesar de su estado en alcohol podía sentir el dolor de ella, no entendía lo que pasaba, estaba muy confundido.

Ella respiró profundamente, con su mano se limpió sus lágrimas y con dificultad se soltó y apartó de él, Kiba no quería dejarla ir.

Ella se dio la vuelta y él con dificultad la volvió a abrazar por detrás, ella rápidamente apartó los brazos de Kiba de su cuerpo.

– No me lo hagas esto más difícil, lo nuestro terminó… –dijo con un tono muy frío, por dentro ella se moría del dolor, su corazón se rasgaba al decirle tales palabras.

– Te maldigo, maldigo el amor que te brindé, nunca más quiero saber algo de ti… –dijo con mucho dolor, realmente no soportaba el rechazo de Ino

Ino sintió como si le atravesaran el pecho, escuchar eso del ser que amaba era muy cruel, pero ella sabía que lo era aún más el haberlo traicionado, así que estaba consciente de que ella recibía lo que merecía, realmente ella pensaba que debía sufrir aún más.

– Perdóname…–le dijo de una manera muy sutil y sincera, lágrimas suavemente recorrían sus mejillas, ella se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando

– No te vayas Ino, quédate por favor –trarto de detenerla ,pero ella se resistió y le dijo lo siguiente:

– Basta Kiba, por favor no me atormentes más, no me pidas que esté contigo porque no puede ser, lo nuestro terminó, tú mismo maldijiste nuestro amor, ahora realmente es imposible, tú no quieres saber nada de mí y te cumpliré el deseo.., adiós Kiba…–dijo Ino mientras seguía caminando muy triste, no quería alejarse de él pero era por su propio bien.

–Ino espera…–en eso Kiba se cayó la ebriedad que tenia no le permitía correr.

–Kiba –kun – se escuchó una dulce voz, ella rápidamente corrió a auxiliarlo

–Hinata… ¿por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí? –le preguntó Kiba a Hinata de una forma muy triste.

–Así es el amor… algunas veces se es feliz y otras lamentablemente se tiene que sufrir, no te preocupes , yo estoy aquí... –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y consolaba a su amigo, ella sabia exactamente lo que sentía, el dolor de un amor no correspondido era muy difícil.

Ambos se quedaron un tiempo en ese singular lugar, la tristeza invadía sus corazones, pero algo los fortalecía, esa era la presencia del uno al otro, el cariño que sentía mutuamente era lo único que podía calmar su dolor.


	2. Chapter 2 El Nacimiento de una Amistad

La tarde caía en Konoha mientras el team Tenten regresaba a la aldea, teniendo un justificable cansancio luego de un duro entrenamiento.

— Por fin regresamos, estaba cansado de tanto caminar. —mencionó Haru exhausto.

— Deja de quejarte por cosas insignificantes—mencionó Tetsu con cierta molestia.

— Calla Tetsu, tú lo dices porque no te tocó el doble de trabajo que a nosotros…—lo reprendió Mitsune.

—Vamos chicos, cálmense ya. No olviden descansar que mañana será una jornada larga. —mencionó Tenten despreocupada, tras un par de segundos se despidió y siguió su camino.

—Yo iré donde Ino sensei, dejaré que me eche un vistazo a mi brazo, espero que me dé el resto de la tarde libre porque no puedo estar de pie ni u solo minuto más. No debería hacer dieta antes de un entrenamiento así—dijo Haru fatigado.

— Por eso eres un debilucho, deberías entrenar como los hombres en vez de estar jugando con florcitas y haciendo dieta. —dijo Tetsu con cierto desprecio.

— Y tu deberías usar tu masa cerebral en vez de la muscular, serias mucho más útil—mencionó Mitsune para defender a Haru, burlándose de la complexión atlética de Tetsu. Él tenía un notable desarrollo muscular debido a su especialización en armas de cuerpo a cuerpo en especial las de gran tamaño y peso.

— Ese carácter tuyo es lo que me enloquece Mitsune, deberías aceptar alguna vez una cita conmigo, todas las chicas de Konoha se mueren por mí —dijo pretencioso Tetsu, sabía que tenía un notable atractivo, su ego lo hacía comportarse muchas veces de manera arrogante.

— Ni en tus sueños más húmedos lograras eso, además me gustan más los chicos como Haru, inteligentes y con esa carita kawai, ¿no te parece lindo? —preguntó mientras abrazaba a Haru.

— Lo vez Tetsu los chicos lindos no necesitamos músculos para conquistar a una mujer—dijo Haru en un leve tono sarcástico.

— ¡Bah! Esas son patrañas, no creo que Haru entre en la categoría de "hombre" —dijo Tetsu de manera despectiva.

— Calla si no quieres que…—Fue detenida por Haru.

— Olvídalo Mitsune, ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombres como Tetsu…

—¿El qué dicen? —dijo Mitsune con un fingido tono de curiosidad.

— La tienen muuuy…—se inclinó al oído de Mitsune para susurrar—pequeña.. —terminó de decir.

En eso momento Mitsune y Haru se empezaron reír dejando a Tetsu con una gran incógnita

—¿Qué dijiste maldito Haru? ¿Quieres un enfrentamiento conmigo?

— Nos vemos Tetsu, cuídate tú y tu pequeño…—mencionó Mitsune.

—Problema—terminó de decir Haru mientras Tetsu se iba molesto para su casa, al mismo tiempo que Mitsune y Haru se dirigían a otra dirección.

—No le hagas caso a Tetsu él solo…—fue interrumpido por Haru.

—Gracias Mitsune-chan—Haru le sonrió y en ese momento dio un salto en un tejado para desaparecer de la vista de su compañera, mientras tanto ella camino hacia su destino.

Después de un par de minutos Haru llegó a la florería Yamanaka para visitar su sensei Ino. Pese a que él era un miembro del team Tenten, Haru recibía un entrenamiento especial con Ino Yamanaka, la razón era simple. El clan Yamanaka pese q que su especialidad son las técnicas mentales, tenían un buen dominio de técnicas de detección sensorial, dado que Haru era un ninja de este tipo, Tenten le indicó que reforzara esa habilidad con la rubia kunoichi. Aunque por razones del destino no solo se limitó a dicho entrenamiento, sino también fue cuando él decidió aprender ninjutso médico, pese a que esto no era para él planeado.

— Llegas10 minutos tarde Haru-kun—menciono Ino con un tono fingido de reproche.

— Lo siento mucho Ino sensei, pero Tenten sensei, alargó un poco su entrenamiento —dijo con una reverencia.

— Solo por eso me ayudaras a elaborar un lindo ramo destacando la belleza de esos lirios. —lo mencionó como si fuera el peor de los castigos.

— Si es así, llegaré tarde más seguido—mencionó Haru con una sonrisa, a él le encantaba ayudarle en los asuntos de la florería, Haru era amante de las flores.

—mmm pero ¿qué vemos aquí? tienes el brazo morado ¿qué te paso? —me excedí un poco con el entrenamiento.

— Deberías tener cuidado, los ninjas médicos ante todo cuidan de su seguridad, ¿si no estás tú como podrás ayudar a tus compañeros? —le recordó.

— Lo sé, tendré cuidado la próxima vez.

— ¿y qué tal en entrenamiento?

—Estuvo bien pudimos lograr acoplarnos y hacer un buen trabajo en equipo.

— Me alegro, el trabajo en equipo es la base para un buen enfrentamiento en cualquier situación, te lo diré yo que soy miembro del InoShikaChoi y lo más importante de todo es la amistad.

— Tiene razón sensei… no se qué sería de mi ahora si no hubiera conocido a mis amigos.

Flashback

_Una lagrima, un sollozo, un pequeño susurro de dolor…_

— Detente por favor…—mencionaba angustiado el chico de ojos violetas.

— ¡Deja de llorar como niña marica! —mencionaba un chico mientras le tomaba del pelo para elevarle el rostro.

— Y no nos mires así que no que no nos causas ni una pizca de lastima, ¡maldito marica! —mencionaba otro de cuerpo más robusto.

—Y sabes qué hacemos con los chicos afeminados ¿como tú? —le preguntó otro mientras lo colocaba contra la pared. 

_— ¿el qué? —preguntó un chico de ojos azules y cabellera oscura._

— Tú no te metas Tetsu, este no es tu problema—mencionó uno de los chicos.

— Lo es si es un tres contra uno, si se creen tan hombrecitos porque no se meten uno contra uno conmigo—dijo desafiante.

— Con gusto—Mencionó uno de ellos.

Tras un par de golpes Tetsu los derribó fácilmente mientras los chicos corrían adoloridos. Haru quedo sorprendido ante tal espectáculo, a él nunca le habían ayudado. De esa forma.

—Muchas gracias — le extendió Haru su mano.

— No me toques, no soy como tú, simplemente no me gustan las injusticias, haya tú si te dejas que lo vuelvan a hacer pero yo nunca más te ayudaré, que te quede de lección para que tomes en cuenta como dan golpes los hombres. —lo miraba con cierto desprecio.

Haru simplemente se quedó callado mientras se recostaba en la pared dejándose caer suavemente, giró su cabeza hacia su derecho y vio unos restos de papel rotos, que empezó a unir, al terminarlos alcanzó a ver su dibujo, la causa por la que los tres chicos lo molestaron, era una mariposa sobre una flor. Al observarlo una lágrima cayó sobre su dibujo para humedecerlo con muchas más. Le dolía tanto el sufrir de esa manera, la discriminación y el rechazo por su forma de ser. 

_Él no era como los demás chicos, era delicado con una voz dulce, y demasiado sensible comparado con los demás, sin embargo esta forma de ser le habían traído más desgracias que elogios._

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó una chica de ojos ámbar.

Haru mantuvo la cabeza baja, mientras guardaba silencio, no quería ser una víctima de ella. Suficiente fue con los tres chicos, y Tetsu, ¿acaso su vida no podría ser peor?

— Vamos porque no me contestas, ¿sabías que es de mala educación?

Él siguió en silencio.

— Este dibujo era tuyo, ¿puedo verlo? —preguntó.

Ella intentó acercarse para ver el mosaico de papel. Sin embargo Haru lo tapó con sus manos, ese dibujo lo metió en problemas, no quería otro más.

— ¡No seas egoísta! —le elevó la voz mientras levantaba las manos de Haru.

El inmediatamente elevó su rostro mientras su mirada se dilato, observándola sorprendido y con temor.

— ¡Pero que dibujo tan lindo!—dijo sorprendida mientas cruzaba su mirada con Haru notando los pequeños moretones en su rostro, y las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Desde que había dibujado Haru nunca había recibido un alago por sus dibujos, si no por el contrario, solo había recibido maltrato e insultos porque sus dibujos no eran por así decirlo de temática masculina.

— Tienes unos lindos ojos ¿lo sabías? Es una lástima que los desperdicies llorando, en cambio deberías hacer más dibujos como estos. En especial uno para mí, ¿no lo crees?—dijo Mitsune con una sonrisa.

Haru simplemente asintió con su cabeza mientras dejo ir una leve sonrisa.

— Ya era hora que sonrieras, pensé que nunca lo harías, mi nombre es Mitsune Shimura ¿cuál es el tuyo?

— Haru Murasaki.

— Qué bonito nombre, dan con el color de tus ojos, te gustaría ir a mi casa comer una galleta

— Si—susurró Haru

— Entonces sígueme—le extendió la mano a Haru. Éste la tomó mientras la felicidad invadía su ser. Después de ser molestado y rechazado, por fin había encontrado a alguien que se preocupara por él y sobre todo le brindara su amistad, un dulce gracias fue lo último que escuchó la chica de ojos ámbar antes de disponerse ambos a correr. 

Fin de flashback

— ¿Te pasa algo Haru? —preguntó Ino.

— Nada ¿por qué?

— Te veo los ojos llorosos —afirmó la rubia.

— Es por Tenten sensei me golpeo muy fuerte—dijo mientras se tocaba los moretones.

— No cambias de verdad Haru, —a esto Haru simplemente sonrió mientras ponía a un lado el ramo de flores que había hecho. Durante su vida había pasado muchas cosas pero una de las cosas más importantes fue conocer su amiga Mitsune, la cual cambio el rumbo de su vida.

Mientras tanto Mitsune caminaba para su hogar, paseándose con su gran pergamino, sentía como las miradas de las personas se centraban en ella era muy atractiva y lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo ella no era de las que pensaban que la belleza fuera las cosas más importantes en la vida, sino sabia que la determinación y perseverancia era el camino a seguir para un ninja.

— Mitsune. —se escucho la voz de un hombre muy particular.

En ese momento Mitsune giró a su derecha dilatándose su mirada al observar al hombre que ahí estaba

— Gin…—dijo sorprendida.

Su presencia era tan sorprendente como esperar ver la primera hoja seca caer antes que iniciase el otoño.


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentros

Mitsune caminaba entre la aldea hasta escuchar una voz familiar

— Mitsune. —se escuchó la voz de un hombre muy particular.

En ese momento Mitsune giró a su derecha dilatándose su mirada al observar al hombre que ahí estaba

— Gin…—dijo sorprendida.

— Gusto de verte Mitsune—afirmó el chico de anteojos oscuros, él pertenecía al clan abúrame.

— Me gustaría decir lo mismo—afirmó seria.

— Entiendo que estés molesta, pero tengo una explicación—mencionó con seriedad.

— Desde que nacieron los hombres, surgieron las excusas—dijo Mitsune con un tono sarcástico.

— Tú reacción es natural, y me da pena admitir que es mi culpa—bajó su tono de voz.

— Un hombre que admite sus errores…interesante—Ella lo miró de reojo.

— Y usted una mujer inquisitiva—dejó ir una pequeña sonrisa.

— "Usted…" al parecer un hombre que pierde su confianza—afirmó ella.

— Tal vez, pero también un hombre que desea recuperarla—dijo en un tono grave y seguro—en ese momento él tomó su mano y le dio un Cortez beso, un choque eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de Mitsune mientras su mejillas empezaban a sonrojar, automáticamente ella apartó su mano de sus labios y se dio la vuelta, dio un respiro y dijo:

— Puedes hablar—le dijo en tono serio.

— El otro día tuve que salir de emergencia, lamentablemente fue al último minuto y no tuve tiempo de avisarte, lamento mucho el dejarte plantada—dijo arrepentido.

— Pudiste mandar algunos de tus insectos con una nota—le dijo su otra alternativa.

— Lo sé, pero todo fue tan precipitado.

— Entiendo —lo miró seria y se dio la vuelta para seguir en su camino.

Él automáticamente la siguió tomándole la mano para detenerla

— Realmente quería esa cita contigo—dijo muy angustiado.

— Tú y el resto de Konoha—le sonrió fingidamente.

— Espero que podamos tenerla otro día—afirmó con seriedad.

— Lo pensaré…—siguió su camino sin despedirse

Realmente estaba molesta, pese a todas sus excusas el tenia posibilidad de haberle avisado y no lo hiso, no le perdonaría fácilmente el haberle dejado plantada, no era posible que rechazara las citas de la mitad de Konoha, para que al primero que le daba un si le saliera con esas.

Gin Aburame tenía algo especial que le atraía, era serio, inteligente, educado, fuerte y amigable, sin embargo no solo por eso le haría pasar fácilmente esa humillación, castigarlo un poco no está de más. Sin embargo recordarle ese rostro de culpa no hizo más que causar una sonrisa malvada a la chica de ojos ambar.

Mientras tanto Tetsu se dirigía también a su hogar gruñendo de de lo complicada que era Mitsune y de lo molesto que era Haru. Sin embargo todo cambio cuando encontró una pequeña distracción.

Una chica de la aldea le observaba sonrojada, Tetsu automáticamente le sonrió de una manera un tanto ególatra pero a la vez coqueta, causando que la chica se sonrojara más.

— Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás? —le dijo mientras observaba como ella bajaba su mirada poniéndola más nerviosa,

— Hola Tetsu-kun, yo estoy bien ¿y tú? —dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

— Espectacular como siempre, y ¿qué dices? ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? — a Tetsu no le gustaba perder el tiempo, cuando veía una oportunidad la aprovechaba.

—Cla…claro—dijo la chica tratándose de no ahogar.

— Muy bien te espero aquí en un hora, iré a darme una ducha—le guiñó para luego seguir su camino dejando a la chica casi con colapso nervioso.

Conseguir chicas no le era difícil a Tetsu, era un chico muy popular, y claro él sabía aprovecharlo fácilmente.

Tras días casuales de entrenamientos y una que otra actividad divertida el Team Tenten estaba listo para una nueva misión, era llevar unos productos de armamentos a la aldea de la arena, lo cual era perfecto par a ellos.

—Muy bien equipo ¿estamos listos? —preguntó animada Tenten.

—¡Siii!—dijo animado Haru.

—Nunca lo había estado mejor—dijo Mitsune.

— Yo nací listo—afirmó Tetsu.

— Muy bien, entonces que empiece la misión—afirmó Tenten.

Tenten salió de la aldea con su equipo tras ella, saltando sobre las ramas de los arboles como le era costumbre, mientras lo hacían Haru y Mitsune hacían un duelo de velocidad, queriendo saber quien tomaba por más tiempo la delantera.

Cuando Haru se adelantaba miraba a Mitsune con una sonrisa pretensiosa, mientras que cuando lo hacia Mitsune le hacia una mueca diciéndole "lento" ellos pese a que eran amigos rivalizaban en los entrenamientos para saber quién era el mejor alumno, mientras eso se daba Tenten los miraba con una gota sobre ella, porque le recordaba aquellos tiempos donde se ponían retos Gai y Lee. Al final quien paraba tales duelos era Tetsu que en este caso mientras ellos creían quien de los dos era más rápido Tetsu les había rebasado por mucho sin que se dieran cuentan. Él era el más rápido de los cuatro, cuando hacía cosas por el estilo tanto Haru como Mitsune se enojaban por ser un aguafiestas.

Durante el camino todo iba de lo más natural, sin embargo las cosas empezaron a cambiar desde que habían dejado la frontera del bosque de Konoha para entrar al desierto.

— Detesto el desierto reseca mi piel—dijo Haru malhumorado.

— Deja de quejarte por tonterías—dijo Tetsu.

— Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Tetsu, apenas estamos incursionando en el desierto—mencionó Mitsune.

— ¡Traidora!— dijo Haru mientras la observaba con una mirada feroz a lo cual Mitsune reaccionó con una sonrisa.

— Cálmense, apenas empezamos con la misión, ¿no creen que es muy pronto para sus pleitos? —preguntó Tenten.

— Es culpa de Tetsu y de Mitsune Tenten sensei—dijo fingiendo un tono de dolor emocional. A lo cual Tenten solo le dio gracia al igual que Mitsune, mientras que Tetsu solo reaccionó con un pequeño gruñido.

Todo seguía a la cotidianidad hasta que encontraron en medio del camino a un individuo muy particular, estaba vestido de negro y todo su rostro estaba tapado, lo que resaltaba eran algunos detalles violetas y una cola de caballo con una cabellera larga y oscura. En ese momento el Team Tenten se detuvo, el hombre tenía una pinta muy misteriosa.

— Haru ¿qué te pasa?—preguntó Mitsune alarmada al ver la reacción de su amigo.

Haru tenía la mirada dilatada mientras su cuerpo temblaba, al sentir la presencia maligna de ese hombre.

— Este chakra… nun…nunca había sentido algo así—dijo atemorizado. Mitsune lo miro confundida.

— ¿Un hombre poderoso eh? Esto hace las cosas interesantes—dijo Tetsu entusiasmado.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Tenten con seriedad.

El hombre ignoró la pregunta mientras observaba el protector con el símbolo de Konoha, al parecer se había encontrado con sus primeras víctimas. De pronto rápidamente hiso rápidamente una sucesión de sellos lanzando proyectiles de rocas hacia ellos, el team Tenten lo esquivó sin ningún problema.

— Esto se puso bueno—dijo Tetsu al invocar una gran espada de su pergamino.

— Espera Tetsu, no sabemos a qué tipo de oponente nos enfrentamos, además estamos en otra misión, no debemos luchar contra alguien tan a la ligera, un duelo contra otra aldea podría romper con los lazos de paz por los que tanto se luchó en la última guerra ninja. —dijo Tenten.

— Pero sensei esta claro que ese hombre se propone a matarnos—razonó Mitsune haciendo dudar la decisión de su maestra.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Debajo de ustedes! —gritó Haru para luego escucharse una gran explosión en el suelo. Afortunadamente el aviso de Haru les ayudo a esquivarlo a tiempo.

Mientras una nube de arena se elevaba en el aire el misterioso observaba fríamente a Haru.

— Un sensor…es realmente una molesta—dijo mientras se disponía hacer otro sello ninja —ninpo shi… —en ese momento fue interrumpió por una gran explosión.

— Si quieres luchar, yo seré tu oponente—dijo Tenten con seriedad mientras tenia abierto su pergamino luego de haberle lanzado kunais explosivos.

— Creo que esa es la señal, Tenten sensei ya nos dio el permiso de luchar, quiero patearle el trasero a este tipo. —dijo Tetsu.

— Te equivocas, ustedes seguirán con la misión, yo detendré a este tipo y descubriré lo que planea. —dijo en un tono muy serio.

— Pero Tenten-sensei ese hombre es peligroso, no podemos dejarla sola—dijo Mitsune.

— ¿Dudas de mi fuerza Mitsune? —preguntó Tenten con cierta molestia, Mitsune quedo sorprendida, nunca había visto a Tenten reaccionar tan seria y molesta a la vez, realmente era una situación muy mala.

— No dudamos de su fuerza, pero este hombre es realmente muy peligroso, su chakra es... —Haru no pudo decir más, mientras su cuerpo nuevamente empezó a temblar.

— Vaya que conmovedor una madre que se preocupa por sus crías—primero acabaré con ese gatito miedoso—en ese momento hiso otros sellos tocando el suelo y haciendo una explosión debajo de Haru.

— ¡Haru! —gritó Mitsune.

— ¡Muere bastardo! —Tetsu aprovechó la distracción para atacar pero este se defendió del ataque con un kunai, dándole una patada muy fuerte y arrojando a Tetsu varios metros atrás.

— ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado! —gritó Tenten al tirar una bola explosiva llena de kunais contra su oponente. El retrocedió un par de metros para esquivar el ataque.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Haru? —preguntó Mitsune.

— Mejor no podía estar, al parecer no tenemos otra opción que luchar—dijo no muy entusiasmado el chico de ojos violetas.

En eso los tres chicos se colocaran junto a su sensei preparados para la nueva batalla.

En ese momento Tenten hizo un gesto de desaprobación, sin embargo no les podía decir más cuando ellos ya estaban dispuesto al enfrentamiento, realmente no le extrañaba, les había entrenado para no tener miedo al peligro, y ella sabía en el fondo que ella haría lo mismo.

— ¿Listo equipo? —preguntó la experta en armamento.

— Listos—dijeron al unísono, en ese momento Tenten hiso una señal con su mano.

En ese instante Mitsune desplegó su pergamino lanzando una gran cantidad de kunais explosivos levantado nuevamente arena en el aire, ante tal reacción Haru saltó en los aires desplegando un pequeño pergamino girando rápidamente para invocar una ráfaga de agujas venenosas, la visibilidad y la puntería no era problemas para él, siendo sensor hacían que sus aciertos fueran implacables.

Luego de eso Tetsu ataco por la derecha con sus espadas gemelas mientras Tenten atacaba por la izquierda invocando una cadena con hoz para tratar de detener al sujeto mientras Tetsu le atacaba.

Sin embargo al dispersarse la arena notaron que habían atacado a un clon de piedra.

— ¿Pero qué? —dijo Tenten sorprendida.

— Sensei a su derecha—gritó Haru.

En ese momento el shinobi atacó a Tenten con una espada de piedra, mientras sella automáticamente contraataco con otra, el shinobi la miró fríamente para luego hacer explotar su espada frente a Tenten, ella afortunadamente invocó su escudo de acero para evitar el daño.

— ¡Tenten sensei!—gritó Tetsu saltando en el aire al invocar un kanabo, un garrote gigante llenos de púas para atacarlo desde arriba, luego él invoco un par de nunchakos para agilizar sus golpes y atacarlo con rapidez con su taiujutsu.

—Keimusho no chēn(prisión de cadenas)— en ese momento Mitsune invocó varias cadenas para atrapar al shinobi, lográndolo satisfactoriamente —Ahora Haru—exclamó la kunoichi.

— Ninpo Dokugiri( arte ninja:niebla venenosa)—en ese momento Haru se colocó frente a él tocándose sus labios para luego soplarle un beso que contenía gas venenoso, un jutsu que había aprendido directamente de Shizune la cual lo había entrenado junto con Ino en el ninjutso medico.

En ese momento todos se pusieron aliviados por detener al shinobi, pero el panorama cambio al notar que era otro clon de piedra.

— kuchiyose no jutsu: Ishi no heishi (técnica de invocación: soldados de roca) en ese instante grabó un sello en la tierra haciendo que aparecieran decenas de guerreros de piedra para atacarlos.

—Kuchiyose no jutsu:Namida bīmu (lágrima de rayo) en ese momento Tetsu invocó una espada que reaccionaba ante su chakra estilo rayo, para destruir a cada guerrero, mientras que Tenten, Mitsune y Haru atacaban con sellos explosivos ya que las armas cotidianas, envenenadas o simplemente con filo de acero no funcionaban contra ellos.

— No puede ser, es un mal momento para quedarme sin arsenal explosivo, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto? Se supone que Mitsune es la chica de los explosivos y yo el chico de las armas venenosas, estoy en desventaja no es justo—dijo Haru con molestia.

Por lo general Haru llevaba en sus pergaminos armas venenosas, medicamentos, y alguno que otro arma de corta distancia o de tipo explosivo. Mientras que Mitsune era todo lo contrario, así lograban su complemento junto con las armas de gran tamaño de Tetsu.

Mientras trataba de esquivar cada golpe, ya sea agachándose o saltando en el aire. Haru seguía pensando en lo mal de la situación que pasaba.

— ¿Cómo se supone que me enfrentaré a estos guerreros? si me llegan a hacer algo no podre dar apoyo—dijo quejándose, típico de él en estas situaciones, mientras por un momento envidiaba la fuerza de Tsunade y se arrepentía de no aprender cómo hacerlo, pero simplemente él no se arruinaría las manos con ese tipo de taijutsu.

En ese momento Haru esquivó otro golpe saltando en el aire, pero al caer en tierra uno de los guerreros hiso un sello invocando unos proyectiles de piedra. Tomando por sorpresa a Haru, para atacarlo directamente. Pero en ese momento llego Tetsu con su espada Eléctrica salvándolo.

En ese momento el chico de ojos azules giro su rostro y le dijo:

—No te distrai…—pero antes de terminar de decir eso, otro de los guerreros logró atacarlo con la misma técnica atravesando todo su abdomen y hasta traspasar su espalda.

El rostro del resto del equipo quedo en shock, Tetsu estaba prácticamente atravesado dejando caer su espada, con su mirada dilatada mientras empezaba a vomitar sangre.

—¡Tetsu!—gritaron Tenten, Mitsune y Haru con angustia.


	4. Chapter 4: Voluntad de Acero

Sangre diluyéndose sobre las rocas, creando veredas de asombro y desesperación. Un grito silencioso ahogados por gemidos de dolor, su abdomen había sido atravesado quedando inmóvil aun de pie, las manos de Tetsu temblaban mirando asombrado la traumática escena.

La expresión del resto del equipo era muy similar, dicha escena jamás hubiese sido predicha.

—¡Tetsu!—gritaron Tenten, Mitsune y Haru con angustia.

Haru se había quedado paralizado al recordar su acto segundo antes cuando él le salvo de ser atravesado

¡BOOM!

Un estruendo explosivo despertó de nuevo los sentidos de Haru, el cual había estado completamente distraído.

—¡Cuidado Haru! —gritó Tenten luego de proteger a Haru de los demás guerreros que se acercaban a él y a Tetsu. En ese instante Mitsune se acercó a sus compañeros.

—¡Haru, salva a Tetsu! —dijo Mitsune angustiada.

Haru aun estaba en shock mientras bajaba su mirada observando su camisa que tenía restos de sangre que habían caído sobre él.

— Haru reacciona—le sacudió un poco la chica de ojos ambar. Tras eso, Haru reaccionó rápidamente, el shok de ver a su compañero en ese estado en vez de su lugar le había afectado.

En ese momento Haru invocó un hilo enrollándolo en la roca que tenia atravesado a Tetsu, diciéndole a la vez a Mitsune que lo tomara de las espaldas a él, posteriormente lleno el chakra y corto la roca dejando caer a Tetsu sobre Mitsune.

—Mitsune, Haru, llévense a Tetsu lejos de aquí y asístanlo, yo me ocupare de él—dijo Tenten al lanzar un dragón de fuego alrededor de ellos para evitar que los guerreros los ataquen.

Las llamas ascendían mientras Haru trataba de tomar el cuerpo de Tetsu sobre sus hombros. Mitsune intentaba ayudarlo ya que su cuerpo era muy pesado, tras dar unos poco pasos. Mitsune giró su mirada hacia su sensei. Viendo su silueta tras esa ondulante cortina de fuego jadeando por el pequeño cansancio que empezaba a surgir tras la lucha de esas invocaciones y el mismo ninja.

—Sensei.. —susurró la chica de ojos ámbar mientras caminaba junto con Haru en sentido contrario de la batalla.

¡BOOM!

Se escuchó otra explosión haciendo detener el paso de los ninja, Mitsune nuevamente miró hacia atrás mientras veía otra cortina de arena y humo dispersarse en el aire.

—¡Tenten-sensei! —exclamó Mitsune preocupada.

— No te preocupes por Tenten sensei ella estará bien, es una jounin experimentada, debemos seguir con nuestro deber, es su voluntad —dijo Haru más calmado aunque en el fondo teniendo la misma preocupación de Mitsune.

—Su Voluntad…—susurró.

Flashback.

_Una cálida tarde entre el bosque de Konoha, los pequeños rayos cálidos atravesando las hojas, deslumbrando por las masas de sombras que se marcaban en sus cabellos. Al ver dos niños correr._

— Espérame Mitsune—gritó Haru.

— Corres como una tortuga—le dijo Mitsune riendo.

En ese momento Haru aumento su velocidad para poderla alcanzarla pero este se detuvo precipitadamente acto reflejo de un objeto que se interpuso en su camino.

— Nunca lo lograras gritó Mitsune—al ver que había pasado por mucho a su compañero, el cual estaba boquiabierto. 

_Al ver esa cantidad de kunais que casi estuvo a punto de atravesar su cuerpo._

— ¿Qué te pasa Haru? ¿Por qué tan pálido? —dijo Mitsune malhumorada por arruinar el juego que hacían.

_—Cuidado exclamó Haru empujando a su amiga para que no recibiera el impacto de un shuriken._

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Mitsune.

—Están cayendo armas del cielo—dijo Haru preocupado, en ese momento sintió un flujo de chaKra cerca de él. Giró a su derecha y puso rostro de asombro al observar dicha escena.

—¿Qué ves Haru? —en ese momento Mitsune giró hacia donde veía su amigo y puso la misma cara de asombro.

Era una misteriosa mujer que volaba entre los aires desplegando un rollo de tela formando ondulaciones de tela con sinuosos movimiento danzantes invocando una ráfaga luminosa de armas que caían sobre un misterioso hombre de ojos blancos, el cual giraba al ritmo de la kunoichi expulsando un resplandor de chakra que dispersaban los shuriken y kunais por muchas direcciones, entre ellas donde estaban Haru y Mitsune.

Ambos quedaban impresionados por el espectáculo que observaban, Mitsune por la velocidad, cantidad y rango de ataque de todas esas armas que aparecían de la nada, y Haru por la belleza del giro con los listones en el aire, era como una danza.

— Yo quiero ser como ella—dijeron ambos al unísono.

Sus rostros brillaban de la emoción, de pronto escucharon algo.

—Date prisa Tenten—mencionó el hombre junto a ella, ambos se alegraron por saber el nombre de esa asombrosa mujer.

— Ten paciencia Neji. —dijo la chica mientras recogía otro par de kunais que habían quedado cerca de ambos chicos. Notando la presencia de ellos.

Tenten automáticamente les sonrió al observarlos, pero su gesto cambio al decirles lo siguiente:

— ¿Qué hacen chicos como ustedes por aquí? estar en una área de entrenamiento como este es muy peligroso.

En ese momento ambos asistieron con cabeza sonriéndole, mientras se disponían regresar a casa

— ¿Haru viste esa cantidad de kunais?

— Sí, aunque me gustó más como volaba en el aire.

— Iré a entrenar para ser tan fuerte como ella—dijo Mitsune.

— Y yo para luchar tan hermoso como ella. —dijo Haru.

Desde ese día Haru y Mitsune no fueron a la academia con la misma mentalidad, ahora estaban dispuestos a crear una carrera armamentista. Desde ese día ambos se dispusieron a entrenar en el uso de kunais, shuriken y senbu logrando destacarse de esa área frente a los demás compañeros hasta el día en que se convirtieron en gennins.

Finalmente llegó el día de la selección de miembros de equipo ninja, la tensión estaba a flor de piel, en especial para Haru.

— ¿Y si no quedamos juntos Mitsune? —preguntó preocupado.

— Claro que quedaremos juntos, tengo buen presentimiento, además hemos entrenado demasiado para estar al mismo nivel.

— ¿Al mismo nivel? Pero si yo tengo mejor puntería que tú—dijo Haru orgulloso.

— Pero yo si puedo dominar las armas cuerpo a cuerpo mejor que tú—le presumió Mitsune.

Ambos se quedaron mirando serios como rivales. Pero la conversación volvió al primer tema.

— Pero ¿y si me tocan con compañeros feos o marginales? yo no quiero eso—dijo Haru imaginándose la trágica escena, ser miembro de un equipo mediocre con caras feas y él siendo el único bonito entre ellos. Haru era un chico que se preocupaba mucho en la imagen.

— Deja de quejarte tanto y presta atención.

—Equipo 5 estará conformado por Mitsune Shimura…—Haru y su amiga se quedaron atentos en silencio, mientras esperaban que dijeran su nombre—Tetsu Ishida…—en ese momento la tensión empezó mas mientras Haru daba por hecho que ya había perdido su oportunidad—y por último Haru Murasaki—en ese momento ambos saltaron de la emoción por estar juntos.

Finalmente el equipo cinco estaba reunido esperando su maestro mientras Haru se imaginaba el tipo de maestro que tendrían

— ¿Y si es gordo? Yo no quiero un maestro gordo, me hará gordo también—empezaba hacer un drama al imaginarse el mismo como un ninja gordo.

— Serias un gordito kawaii— decía Mitsune para molestarlo más, mientras Haru hacia aun más drama apretándose el estomago y la cintura, el mayor pánico de Haru era engordar y perder su belleza.

— Deja de decir tonterías—dijo Tetsu molesto—¿Mitsune no te gustaría salir conmigo?—le cambio su vos a un tono coqueto.

— Ni en tus sueños—dijo despectivamente Mitsune, en ese momento Haru empezó a reir mientras Tetsu empezaba a gruñir conteniendo su ira para no golpear a Haru.

De repente una singular vos interrumpió dicha escena.

— Hola equipo—dijo la mujer de cabellera castaña. En ese momento los chicos voltearon a ver quién era su nueva sensei.

Haru y Mitsune se emocionaron al ver quien estaba frente a ellos, parecía un sueño, pese a que ese era su deseo nunca se imaginaron que de verdad la mujer que tanto habían admirado seria ahora su maestra de equipo, después empezaba la típica presentación de Tenten y las nuevas instrucciones a sus alumnos.

— Mi nombre es Tenten, desde ahora seremos equipo. Sacaremos provecho de nuestras propias habilidades, capacidades y fortalezas, aprenderemos de nuestras debilidades, y conoceremos las de los otros miembros de nuestro equipo. Para poder trabajar en conjunto, seremos amigos, también una familia, tendremos buenos y malos momentos, podremos pasar la adversidad siempre y cuanto tengamos el apoyo de cada uno de nosotros, somos un equipo, y pase lo que pase no dejaremos a ningún miembro solo, porque ese esa será nuestra voluntad, la voluntad de acero que no declinara ante ninguna mala circunstancia, firmes y juntos hasta el final…

Fin del flashback.

—Firmes y juntos hasta el final.. —susurró Mitsune—Haru, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar a Tenten sensei sola.

— Pero Mitsune ella dijo que…—le respondió Haru

— No me importa lo que haya dicho, hicimos una promesa, firmes y juntos hasta el final. De qué sirve que estemos a salvo si ella perece por falta de nuestra ayuda, ¿acaso podrías vivir con eso, pensando que hubiese sido si hubiésemos estado con ella a su lado?

— No podría —bajo su mirada—pero nuestro deber ahora es salvar a Tetsu, ella lo ordenó—dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas, hacía tiempo desde que era un niño que no sentía esa sensación desesperante de llorar.

— Ese es tu deber, no el mío. Tú fuiste entrenado para esto, yo no, soy una kunoichi de Konoha, una especialista en armamento, fui entrenada para luchar. —colocó su pergamino junto a ella.

Haru quedó sorprendido, él tenía tiempos de no ver a su amiga con tanta determinación.

— Este es nuestro destino Haru, ¿qué tal si nunca hubiésemos conocido a Tenten sensei aquella tarde? ¿qué tal si nunca hubieras aprendido Ninjutso medico? todo esto fuera tan diferente, mi deber es pelear junto con Tenten sensei, tú salvando a Tetsu, yo salvándola a ella, solo así podre cumplir la voluntad de acero. —dijo Mitsune con determinación.

— Tienes razón, ahora ve con ella, y no te preocupes por Tetsu, yo cuidare de él. —dijo Haru con determinación

En ese momento no hubieron más palabras, Mitsune sonrió para luego dirigirse hacia la batalla.

¡BOOM!

Se escuchó otra explosión de parte del misterioso ninja.

— No puede ser, sus jutsus son parecidos a los de Deidara de akatsuki—dijo Tenten mientras retrocedía un par de metros.

— ¡Soshouryu! —escuchó Tenten al ver una lluvia de armas caer contra su oponente, finalmente miro su derecha viendo aterrizar a Mitsune junto a ella.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí!? Te dije que te fueras con los demás ese es ahora tu deber—le reprendió Tenten.

— Mi deber es luchar junto a ti, firmes y juntos hasta el final, esa es nuestra voluntad.—dijo con seriedad Mitsune.

En esos momentos Tenten recordó todo, era realmente la primera situación crítica con su equipo, desde que había terminado la guerra, las situaciones se habían vuelto pacificas, y era raro volver a una situación como esa, todo eso la tomó de sorpresa y en su empeño en proteger a su equipo, había olvidado la promesa y voluntad que habían hecho al ser formados.

Finalmente las palabras de Mitsune aclararon la mente de su maestra, logrando así tomar una nueva determinación al luchar.

— Lo recuerdo muy bien, perdón por tratar de aislarlos de esta situación. —dijo Tenten reconociendo su error

— Ahorra las disculpas para después, este es momento para pelear, kuchiyose no jutsu: Hi kiba (colmillo de fuego) —dijo con determinación al desplegar su pergamino para sacar una espada muy singular el cual reaccionaba a su chakra cubriéndose con una cubierta de fuego.

—Lista Mitsune—dijo Tenten

— Lista—afirmó entusiasmada la chica de ojos ámbar.

— Que empiece la combinación Hagane no on'nanoko! (chicas de acero) — dijo entusiasmada Tenten.


	5. Chapter 5: Kunoichis de Acero

El viento soplaba elevando la arena mientras el sol se reflejaba en el brillo de sus armas dispersas.

—Souryou tesakai—dijo Tenten.

Cayó un centenar de armas sobre el ninja pero este los esquivo rápidamente, sin embargo Mitsune apareció por su espalda para atacarlo con su espada de fuego.

— ¡Toma esto! —dijo a chica de ojos ámbar.

Él lo esquivó con un kunai, pero de repente el sintió una ráfaga de armas dirigirse hacia él, Tenten los controlaba con sus hilos de chakra aprovechando la distracción de Mitsune. Pero él invoco una pared de piedra para esquivar el ataque, al mismo tiempo que tomó con su mano la espada de Mitsune a pesar de estar ardiendo en llamas, acto que sorprendió a Mitsune, en ese momento su espada se empezó a cubrir de rocas para luego simplemente explotar.

¡BOOM!

— ¡Mitsune!—exclamó Tenten.

En ese momento Haru levantó su mirada en dirección de la batalla observando la nube de humo y arena, para luego dar un suspiro al sentir el chakra de Mitsune fluir normalmente.

—"No debes distraerte… concéntrate Haru" —pensó él mismo.

En ese momento él se mordió su dedo invocando cuatro etiquetas ninja dispersándolas a su alrededor y al de Tetsu. En ese momento uso su ninjutso médico para evaluar la gravedad de su compañero.

Su estado se veía mal a simple vista pero fue peor al revisarlo detalladamente, la expresión de Haru cambio de serio a fatalista mientras observaba el rostro de Testu el cual respiraba con dificultad.

De pronto Haru sintió como una daga de angustia se clavaba en su pecho.

Lo peor de ser ninja médico era ver el mal estado de las personas, Haru no lo soportaba, siempre odio hasta cierto punto el aprenderlo, pero era la única alternativa para dar marcha a sus habilidades de combate, si quería que sus venenos no fueran de los comunes ninja, debía aprender de lleno el ninjutso médico y no quedar atrás de Mitsune, la cual sobresalía en el ninjutso elemental y armamentista. Esas fueron las condiciones de Ino y Shizune.

Ver sangre y órganos no era en lo absoluto bonito, todo lo contrario para la filosofía de la belleza de Haru.

—"No lo mires Haru…Concéntrate en los procedimientos" —se decía así mismo mientras cerraba su ojos.

En ese momento en su mente oscura y llena de confusión se empezaron a desplegar varios pergaminos gigantes cada uno tenía un kanji con el tipo de dolencia que tenia Tetsu. Haru tenía una excelente memoria, recordaba con detalle, los procedimientos y textos del ninjutso médico, los cuales los archivaba en su mente de una manera impresionante.

Al tenerlos desplegado los ordenaba en orden de importancia y gravedad formando una fila.

Sin embargo la concentración de Haru se bloqueo al sentir un chakra muy particular en Tetsu.

— Este chakra es de…pero ¿cómo?...¿qué debo hacer? —su mirada se dilató mientras volvía a ver a Tetsu.

La situación era peor de lo que ya se imaginaba, Tetsu no simplemente tenia perforado el abdomen junto con su estomago e hígado, su sangre se estaba coagulando alrededor de la roca que estaba incrustada en su cuerpo.

Obstruyendo el flujo sanguíneo, y su capacidad para respirar, ya no era simple eso, sino que la roca que tenia incrustada en su cuerpo tenia del mismo chakra explosivo que usaba el ninja para luchar, era cuestión de tiempo o capricho para que explotara dentro de él.

Tenía que retirar el cuerpo extraño lo antes posible, pero si lo hacía, causaría una gran hemorragia que probablemente no podría controlar, y regener los órganos le sería imposible simplemente porque se necesita a otros tres ninjas médicos y varias horas para utilizar un jutsu como ese, no habían más médicos, y no habían más horas para Tetsu.

En ese momento Haru miró sus manos llenas de sangre mientras trataba de soportar el asco que le causaba ver los coágulos de sangre adherirse a la roca.

—¿Por qué tiene que estar pasando esto? esta era una simple misión. No entiendo porque esto tuve que terminar así— en ese momento cerró sus ojos.

Recordó la escena en que Tetsu lo salvo para luego ser gravemente herido.

—Es mi culpa…—susurró entre sollozos mientras veía a Tetsu—si hubiera mantenido mi posición, nunca hubiera herido a Tetsu así…no, si tan solo lo hubiera detectado antes a ese ninja hubiera sugerido tomar otro camino y se hubiera evitado esta pelea sin sentido… es mi culpa, era mi función y no lo hice bien. —lágrimas empezaron a recorres sus mejillas

"Los ninja médicos no participan en las batallas" recordó mientras sus sollozos se hacían más amargos, claro a Haru no le gustaba luchar, y si lo hacia lo era con el menor esfuerzo y de la manera más hermosa posible, para él una batalla era un duelo para demostrar que se podían hacer las cosas de la forma más delicada y hermosamente posible, era una demostración de que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo por sí mismo al igual que sus compañeros, en especial con Mitsune, con quien tenía una sana rivalidad.

Ambos se habían propuesto la misma meta, sin embargo siempre observo que Mitsune tenía más talento en batalla que él, nunca le gusto luchar, y necesitó de alguien más para que lo protegiera. Recordando como Tetsu lo protegió de aquellos chicos y como Mitsune le brindó su amistad.

Sin embargo el camino ninja era más difícil. Mitsune era cada vez parecida a su maestra, he incluso era capaz de usar armas elementales de fuego y Tetsu de rayo sin mencionar su habilidad con el taiyutsu pero Haru simplemente no podía usar armas de ese estilo porque era tipo agua, y de ese elemento solo habían de cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que Haru carecía habilidad. Solo era un tipo sensor con buena puntería, nada especial a diferencia de sus compañeros. Tal vez él nunca debió ser un ninja.

Hasta que Ino reconoció su potencial como médico-sensor y lo llevo junto a shizune para darle a sus armas ese algo más que él deseaba, solo para convertirse en un ninja médico, algo que para algunos era nada especial. Ya que siempre dependería de la protección de sus compañeros.

Siempre vería a sus compañeros luchar mientras esperaba a ver si de casualidad era de alguna ayuda, y al ver su cara de satisfacción al vencer un oponente, nacía dentro de él la envidia, esa misma que lo hacía entrenar con su puntería y a fabricar venenos más potentes, esa que le hacía quebrantar las reglas del ninjutso médico y luchar junto a sus compañeros. Para ser igual que ellos.

Pero su tonta rivalidad le causo ese egoísmo que ahora traía el mal a su equipo, la culpa lo carcomía, mientras sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, Tetsu moría, mientras sus compañeras se debatían en un duelo de vida y muerte, y él era el culpable de todas sus desgracias.

Sollozaba mientras incrustaba sus uña en sus muslos al sentirse impotente de estar ahí.

—Haru…deja de llorar…como una nenita…—susurró con dificultad Tetsu, fingiendo una mirada de molestia pero con una clara expresión de preocupación. Él sentía la horrible sensación de la muerte.

Haru respondió sorpresivo con su mirada, mientras recordó esa escena en que él golpeo a esos chicos y conoció a Mitsune. Si, ellos lo habían salvado, pero ahora era su turno para salvarlos a ellos. En ese momento Haru miró la batalla frente a él, viendo el jadeo de Mitsune y Tenten, notando la determinación que había en su mirada. Esa que había perdido en su angustia. Y recordó:

"un ninja médico no descansara hasta salvar a sus amigos" la primera de las reglas ninja.

Haru dio un suspiro mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Tetsu.

—No te preocupes yo te salvaré esta vez—dijo en un tono comprensivo y una sonrisa. Logrando calmar el alma de Tetsu, que se desesperaba por el temor a la muerte.

En ese momento Haru se relajó e invocó un gran pergamino, el cual desplego para invocar sus herramientas médicas., extrayendo la roca que había dentro de Tetsu e invocando agua para llenar el hueco que dejaba.

Con su otra manos extraía la contaminación por la roca, y con la otra diluía los coágulos reconectando con su chakra el flujo sanguíneo para estabilizar a Tetsu, cerró sus ojos para desconectarse del mundo, envolviéndose en un mar de silencio pese a los temblores de la tierra y los estruendos de las explosiones. No importa lo que pasare en su entorno él salvaría a su compañero.

Nuevamente una nube de arena y humo se elevaba en el aire dispersando mientras Mitsune jadeaba, por suerte pudo esquivar la explosión a tiempo.

Tenten se alivió al ver a su alumna en buen estado, de repente se acercó al shinobi para atacarlo con una espada blanca se agachó elevando su pie para atacarlo dando un medio giro y volviéndolo atacar, agachándose nuevamente para golpearlo quedando nuevamente en un solo pie, mientras el bloqueaba cada golpe con su espada, finalmente fue sorprendido por un ataca lateral por parte de Mitsune con una espada similar a la de Tenten, pero el ninja lo bloqueo rápidamente con un kunai.

Mientras Tenten atacaba la parte superior Mitsune atacaba la parte inferior dando un giro y viceversa, pero el shinobi se las arreglaba para bloquear con su espada y el kunai, era muy bueno con el kenjutsu y con los ninjutsus explosivos.

De un momento a otro él se alejo de ambas kunoichis al estar en cierta desventaja volvió a invocar a sus guerreros de pierda para tomar ventaja nuevamente.

—No de nuevo—dijo Mitsune.

—Tendremos que usar esa combinación—dijo Tenten. A ver a su sensei Mitsune comprendió a lo que se refería.

—kuchiyose no jutsu: aro celestial—dijeron al unisonó.

En ese momento ambas invocaron un aro de acero con forma de dragón, el cual tenía un filo mortal, empezaron a girarlo al mismo tiempo mientras lo mezclaban con sus chakras hasta envolverlo en una cubertura de fuego, finalmente corrieron en direcciones opuestas para saltar en el aire y lanzar sus aros. Destrozando un par de guerreros mientras que cada una tomaba el arma de la otra.

Lo giraban nuevamente mientras golpeaban directamente a cada guerrero, daban un golpe, y un giro, luego un salto y finalmente un contragolpe hasta destruirlos, ambas lo hacían al mismo tiempo como si de una coreografía se tratase.

Tenten golpeaba mientras quedaba elevada una de sus piernas, manteniéndose en un solo pie, luego giraba mientras se agachaba cortando sus piernas, retrocediendo un metro mientras el guerrero caía en el suelo.

Mitsune daba un giro mientras le cortaba la cabeza, saltando en el aire para lazar su aro y cortarle los brazos, atrayendo el arma con hilo de chakra y volviendo a contraatacar para terminar de destruirlo.

Finalmente ambas lazaron sus aros en direcciones opuestas para partir en dos los pocos que quedaban.

En ese momento el shinobi volvió a hacer otra explosión debajo de ellas, pero ambas kunoichis saltaron al aire para esquivarlo, invocando cada una de ellas una cadena con hoz para tratar de esquivar las rocas en el aire.

—Es muy rápido—dijo Mitsune

—Debemos atraparlo a toda costa—dijo Tenten

—Empiezo a aburrirme de esto, haré las cosas más interesantes. —afirmó el misterioso ninja.

En ese momento el shinobi invocó dos proyectiles de piedra para lanzarlos directamente hacia Haru y Tetsu

—¡Haru cuidado! —gritaron ambas al unísono.

El chico de ojos violetas elevó su mirada mientras veía los dos proyectiles se dirigían hacia él, pero lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos mientras continuaba curando.

Al acercarse a escasos centímetros se activaron las etiquetas que Haru había puesto a su alrededor, todas, conformaban una barrera ninja para protegerlos de los ataques externo, un ninja médico no podía olvidar un detalle como ese en medio de la batalla.

Ambas kunoichis miraron aliviadas, mientras el shinobi se enojaba, olvidándose de ellas para atacar a Haru y Tetsu directamente

—¡No lo permitiré!— dijo Tenten.

—¡Toma esto!—dijo Mitsune.

Mientras Mitsune lo atacaba lateralmente con dos espadas, Tenten lo ataca desde arriba con una espada gigante. Pero el ninja de detuvo formando un caparazón de piedra, haciendo que las armas se incrustaran en él.

—Hasta aquí llegaron —el hombre hizo explotar su caparazón.

Lanzando a las kunoichis varios metros atrás.

—¡Tenten sensei!¡,Mitsune! —gritó Haru al sentir la enorme explosión, dilatando su mirada al verlas heridas en el suelo.

Ambas chicas estaban inconsciente mientras una sangraba de su boca la otra lo hacía de su abdomen.

—Ahora solo faltas tú— dijo con seriedad mientras invocaba desde el suelo unas puas de piedra que desgarraban las etiquetas que formaban la barrera.

—"No puede ser…"—dijo Haru mientras quedaba indefenso frente al enemigo.

Pero antes de pensar algo mas el shinobi invocó varios proyetiles de piedra explosivo rodeando completamente a ambos ninja para matarlos definitivamente.

—Mueran—dijo al escucharse la explosión.

¡BOOM!

—Haru…Tet… —susurró Tenten agonizante mientras veía el rostro inconsciente de Mitsune antes de dar su último suspiro.


	6. Chapter 6: Fin del dolor

Un sonido agudo seguido por un temible silencio se desenvolvía por una nube de arena y humo en los aires.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en el rostro del misterioso ninja, mientras veía la escena como el mejor espectáculo de todos, o lo fue, hasta que vio una cúpula de pétalos frente a él.

—No puede ser—se dilató su mirada.

De pronto vio como los pétalos se dispersaban, dando a conocer la figura de Tetsu y Haru intactos, dicha escena lo dejo en shock hasta notar la hermosa silueta frente a él.

Una esbelta y voluptuosa figura femenina, de piernas largas y cabellera rubia estaba frente a él.

—Lamento la interrupción pero tu fiesta llegó hasta aquí—dijo en un tono coqueto mientras que con una mano jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello apoyando su otra mano en la cintura.

—Ino sensei—dijo Haru sorprendido, al parecer su maestra había llegado a tiempo para salvarlos a tiempo.

—kagemane no jutsu exitoso—dijo una chica del clan Nara.

—Bubun Baika no Jutsu—un chico del clan Akimichi agrando sus manos atrapando al misterioso ninja.

—shinranshin no jutsu—dijo un chico del clan Yamanaka.

—Ino-shika-chou exitoso, ahora es momento de que pagues por lo que has hecho—dijo en un tono severo la rubia. —Ninpo eishin-tekina keimusho(técnica de prisión mental)

En eso momento Ino hiso una sucesión de sellos para usar el jutsu que dejaría en estado vegetal a su adversario.

—No lo permitiré—gritó mientras convertía su cuerpo en piedra y hacía temblar la tierra.

—¡Cuidado va a explotar!—gritó Haru.

¡BOOM!

En ese momento se disolvió la formación ino-shika-chou solo para escucharse una gran explosión, mucho mayor a las anteriores.

Automáticamente Ino invocó nuevamente su cúpula de flores para protegerse ella junto con Haru y Tetsu, mientras la chica del clan Nara tomaba a Mitsune y el chico del clan Yamanaka tomaba a Tenten para alejarse de la explosión mientras el chico del clan Akimichi aumentaba su tamaño para servir de escudo mientras protegía a sus compañeros.

En ese momento despareció todo rastro de aquel shinobi, no se sabía si se había suicidado o había escapado, las habilidades sensoriales de los ninjas no podían detectar su chakra.

—¿Te encuentras bien Haru? —preguntó Ino.

—Lo estoy—dijo con una sonrisa mientras continuaba curando a Tetsu.

Desde que inicio el tratamiento Haru no se había detenido, cada segundo era determinante para Tetsu, incluso desistió de enfrentarse al shinobi o tratar de defenderse hasta mantener su promesa de salvarlo aunque esto le costase la vida, si no podía salvarlo a él, la batalla que tuvieron Mitsune y Tenten no hubiera tenido sentido.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó mientras evaluaba el complejo y difícil tratamiento que Haru realizaba para mantener estable a Testsu, nunca lo había visto tan concentrado y con tanta determinación utilizando ninjutsu médico.

—Lo estoy, Mitsune y Tenten sensei necesitan tratamiento también, usted es la única que puede salvarlas, por favor… —dijo Haru con seriedad mientras por dentro trataba de no ahogarse en sus lágrimas.

—Lo haré—dijo Ino en un tono compresivo. En ese momento la rubia se dio la vuelta en dirección de las kunoichis con cierta expresión de preocupación.

—Ino sensei…—dijo Haru mientras Ino se volteo para verlo.

—Dime…

—No se preocupe por mí, mientras mantenga vivo a Tetsu estaré bien—dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y le brindaba una sonrisa.

En ese momento el corazón de Ino se conmovió, por fin pudo notar el compromiso de Haru con el ninjutsu médico, él por fin había comprendido su importancia, y hasta cierto punto lo lamentaba en la forma en que lo había hecho, Ino comprendía muy bien Haru, ella al igual que él, tuvo muchas dificultades al inicio, sin embargo ante las situaciones adversas como la muerte de su sensei Asuma pudo comprender la importancia que el ninjutsu médico tenía.

—Lo sé —dijo Ino con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía rápidamente frente a las otras víctimas.

Mientras Ino daba su tratamiento los refuerzos llegaban al lugar, por suerte el equipo de inteligencia había detectado la presencia del misterioso ninja, llegando Ino con su equipo en primer lugar, lamentablemente se encontraron con la escena del team Tenten en peligro, el shinobi era más peligroso de lo que habían estimado.

Mitsune y Tenten estaban estables pero estaban en observación en el hospital de Konoha mientras Tetsu era llevado a emergencias, para emplear el jutsu de regeneración.

Los ninjas médicos preparaban a Tetsu para introducirlo a la habitación especial donde lo estaban esperando Shizune, Sakura, Ino y Sora, la pupila de Sakura.

En ese momento esta última cerraba la habitación hasta que Haru la detuvo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Haru? Deberías estar siendo atendido —dijo la chica de ojos verdes y cabellera castaña.

—Yo estoy bien, aun no he terminado mi trabajo—dijo un tanto jadeante.

—No deberías seguir…—decía Sora hasta ser interrumpida por Ino.

—¿Haru? ¿qué haces aun por aquí?, —dijo Ino sorprendida.

—Sensei…yo—mencionaba cansado.

—Tú ya hiciste tu trabajo, has gastado mucho chakra si sigues así colapsaras, vete a descansar, nosotras nos encargaremos—ella lo tomó de las mejillas para verlo directamente —todo terminó ¿lo entiendes? Lo hiciste muy bien, estoy orgullosa de ti. —dijo en un tono compresivo para darle un abrazo.

Haru soltó un par de lágrimas para luego caer desmayado en los brazos de su maestra. Ino inmediatamente pidió ayuda para que lo llevaran a una habitación a descansar.

La situación caótica había causado mucho estrés sobre Haru haciéndolo actuar de esa forma, haciendo exceder sus capacidades y generar un profundo agotamiento. Finalmente todo había terminado.

Los días pasaron, hasta llegar una semana, Mitsune y Tenten ya habían sido dada de altas aunque aun no tenían la solvencia para reiniciar misiones y entrenamientos forzosos, en cambio para Tetsu era su séptimo día en cuidados y estaba a punto de ser dado de alta.

De pronto Tetsu abrió sus ojos observando la cantidad de ramos de flores que había en su habitación, él era un chico popular entre las chicas, así que no le extrañaba, no pudo dejar ir una sonrisa, hasta que llego una chica a su habitación.

—Veo que estás listo para volver a casa—dijo Sora que estaba haciendo su turno en el hospital.

—Dudo estarlo, como podría dejar atrás el ángel que me salvo de las garras de la muerte —dijo en un tono coqueto refiriéndose a Sora quien le había tocado cuidarlo un par de veces, y la cual lo había deslumbrado con su belleza.

—Si tienes algún ángel que no podrás dejar es Haru quien fue quien realmente te salvó de la muerte, su trabajo fue realmente brillante, ningún ninja médico hubiera podido mantenerte estable tanto tiempo con una técnica como esa. Hubieras muerto de seguro. —dijo mientras lo miraba con indiferencia ante su coqueteo mientras revisaba un par de vendas.

Tetsu se quedó sorprendido ante sus palabras, realmente no recordaba nada, lo último que se le venía en mente fue el momento del impacto. Sin embargo una escena resplandeció en su mente.

Haru llorando frente a él recordando aquellas palabras que él le dijo

_—"Haru…deja de llorar…como una nenita…"_

En ese momento pudo recordar todo, las constantes explosiones, el resplandor del chakra verde que resaltaba sus determinados ojos violetas.

Y sobre todo las palabras de Haru:

_—"No te preocupes yo te salvaré esta vez" _

Palabras que lo calmaron en su agonía y esa expresión que nunca más podría olvidar.

Por fin Tetsu había comprendido las habilidades de Haru, el cual siempre habían sido más delicadas y no combativas. Todo tenía un destino y una función, y él siempre lo menosprecio por el no pelear como un hombre.

Una nube de culpa cubrió su mente.

—No olvides tomar tu medicina—dijo sora en un tono frio al salir de la habitación. Y haciendo volver a Tetsu a su realidad.

Mientras tanto en el área de entrenamiento de team Tenten, Haru se encontraba practicando un jutsu.

Tenía una gran cantidad de agujas elevadas en el aire formando filas circulares una sobre otra las cuales unas giraban para un lado y las otras para el otro lado, los movía con la circulación de su chakra, era el entrenamiento perfecto para afinar su control de chakra y mejorar su ninjutsu médico. De pronto las lanzó contra un árbol que estaba cerca de él.

—Tratas de matarme—preguntó Mitsune ya que las agujas habían pasado a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Definitivamente debo mejorar mi puntería—le respondió Haru en tono de broma.

—La próxima no te daré tiempo ni de invocarlas—dijo Mitsune.

—Lo dudo, además nunca te perdonaré el usar el aro celestial junto a Tenten frente a mis narices—dijo en un tono fingido de molestia.

—¿Aún envidias eso? Pensé que ya lo habías superado—dijo Mitsune en un tono burlón.

—Pronto Tenten y yo haremos una combinación armamentista que tú nunca podrás igualar—dijo Haru para provocar a su amiga.

—No lo creo, no hay arma que no pueda dominar—dijo ególatra para provocar a su compañero

—¿Me estas retando? —dijo Haru.

—Sabes que si—dijo Mitsune.

En ese momento ambos hicieron posición de combate, simplemente para quedarse estáticos y empezar a reír.

—No tienes permitido entrenar, aun estas en recuperación le diré a Shizune sensei para que te restinga unos días más.

—Malvado Haru si haces eso nunca te lo perdonaré—refunfuño Mitsune.

—Creo que tengo la venganza perfecta—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eso ya lo veremos—respondió Mitsune.

—Por cierto…gracias por luchar para protegernos—dijo Haru con una sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti por salvar al cabeza hueca de Tetsu. —le sonrió Mitsune.

—No te esfuerces o estarás dos semanas amarrada en el hospital.

—Dudo que puedan conmigo—dijo Mitsune al lanzar un kunai contra un tronco.

En ese momento Haru desapareció en medio del bosque.

Mientras Haru caminaba entre los árboles se percato de una singular presencia, era inconfundible, ese cuerpo alto y atlético, con esa característicos ojos azules.

—¿Tetsu qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

—Hoy me dieron de alta, no puedo pasar ningún minuto más en una cama, excepto si hay una chica hermosa acostada en ella.

Haru se quedó mudo, era el mismo tonto de siempre, arrogante y testarudo, claro todo el team Tenten lo era a su manera, quizás esa fue la característica que buscó el Hokage para conformarlo.

—Lo imagino—respondio Haru mientras pasaba de lado para regresar a la aldea.

—Espera… —intentó detenerlo Tetsu.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Haru.

—Quería darte las gracias por salvarme, no sabes lo significa para mí—dijo mientras le extendía su mano para demostrar su gratitud.

Desde aquella vez que siendo niños Tetsu le salvo, él nunca había sido amable, por el contrario siempre lo veía con malos ojos despreciando sus habilidades como ninja, y su actitud como hombre. Haru simplemente se quedo mudo.

—Se que no he sido el mejor compañero del mundo, sin embargo hoy me doy cuenta del gran ninja que eres—Tetsu le sonrió, Haru ahora lo podía creer menos.

Haru se quedó mudo unos segundos más, hasta responderle dándole su mano.

—Tú también eres un gran shinobi, y no me debes nada solo hacía mi trabajo como médico y compañero. —dijo Haru con seriedad y en un tono frio.

Tetsu quedo sorprendido ante la frialdad de su compañero y también ante esa mirada hierática, Haru cambio dicha expresión por una brillante y hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias por tus palabras, pero debería agradecerte yo a ti por salvarme desde el principio, si no hubiera estado distraído no te hubieras lastimado de esa manera.

—Para eso son los compañeros— afirmó Tetsu.

—Lo aprendimos de Tenten sensei—dijo Haru.

—Pero es la ultima que me distraigo por tu culpa, la próxima te dejare inconsciente por mis puños. —mencionó mientras mostraba su puño y tensaba sus bíceps.

—Sí claro, si logras sobrevivir ante mis venenos—dijo con sarcasmo.

Dando inicio esas discusiones de egos de quien luchaba mejor, para algunos una rivalidad para otro una forma de demostrar su respeto y afecto ante los otros miembros de su equipo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Tenten observaba la encantadora escena, recordándole sus años de estudiante y quedando satisfecha por el buen trabajo que había logrado, finalmente su equipo de ninjas estaba completamente integrado en una linda amistad.


	7. Decepciones

El cálido violento azotaba sus cuerpos, mientras una luz naranja destellaba sobre sus ojos, el jadeo aumentaba con cada secuencia de sus movimientos, denotando la fatiga de sus cuerpos. La chica de ojos ambar desplegando su gran pergamino arrojando una ráfaga de armas mientras Tetsu invocaba su gran espada para un ataque directo contra su oponente, sin embargo su formación fue evadida fácilmente quedando el dúo inmóvil ante la trampa de cadenas en la que habían sucumbido.

— Muy lentos—dijo Tenten con seriedad—si quieren emboscarme tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso —mencionaba mientras apoyaba su gran pergamino en el suelo.

Tras una decepcionante derrota cortesía de su propia sensei, la presencia de Haru se dio a conocer.

—¡Haru!—dijo Mitsune con cierta sorpresa pero a la vez con molestia.

—Hasta que apareces—afirmó Tetsu también molesto, sabía que con la ayuda de Haru hubieran tenido mayor ventaja contra su sensei ya que tres cabezas piensan mejor que dos.

—Hola chicos, perdón la demora—dijo con una culpable sonrisa—en serio lo lamento mucho Tenten-sensei—hizo reverencia ante su maestra.

—Nada de lamentos, quinientas sentadías y al finalizar recoges todo este desastre.

—Pero sensei, eso es demasiado, usted sabe el por qué de mi tardanza—dijo Haru preocupado.

—Lo entiendo, pero tus entrenamientos de ninjutsu médico no justifican tu indisciplina y falta de compromiso ante el nuestro, esto no afecta solo a ti, sino a todo el equipo, —dijo seria— solo observa, les acabo de patear el trasero a ese par. Debería de darles vergüenza a estas alturas. Se han mal acostumbrado a combinarse los tres, cuando en una batalla real no podrán depender uno del otro todo el tiempo. —termino de decir con cierta decepción.

—¡Pero sensei que hay de la importancia del trabajo en equipo! —afirmó Mitsune.

—Ciertamente el trabajo en equipo es importante pero las circunstancias obligan a saber adaptarse al entorno, a crear buenas estrategias, a saber acoplarnos con aquellos a los que no estamos acostumbrados a trabajar. Ustedes dos no perdieron porque no tengan la capacidad de derrotarme, ni porque dependan de las habilidades de Haru, si no porque pensaron que era un ejercicio que superarían con facilidad. —afirmó la jounin.

—¡Exijo una revancha! —afirmó Tetsu.

— No mas revanchas por hoy, mediten en lo que les dije para que crezcan como shinobis, y tu Haru decide que camino realmente tomaras. No puedes tomar ningún entrenamiento a medias, porque lo único que obtendrás será una habilidad mediocre. —dijo Tenten con seriedad dejando a Haru con mucho que pensar.

Haru asintió con su cabeza mientras empezaba a cumplir con su sanción, en ese momento Tenten dejaba a solas el equipo de acero con cierta tristeza, para ella era muy difícil ser tan dura con ellos, pero sabía que ese era la única manera en que los podría ayudar a crecer como buenos ninjas.

Finalmente llegaba la noche a la aldea de Konoha, el frio viento hacia presencia, mientras el adolorido cuerpo de Haru se acurrucaba en la esquina de su habitación, definitivamente no había tenido el mejor de los días, en especial después de escuchar el fuerte sermón de su sensei. Él estaba consciente de lo acertado que eran sus palabras, sin embargo le dolía tomar una decisión, por una parte estaba su sueño ninja de pelear hermoso como su sensei y por otro lado estaba su nueva meta de salvar a sus compañeros cuando estos lo necesiten.

Por mucho tiempo había llevado ambos entrenamientos a la par, sin embargo el ninjutsu médico siempre estuvo en segundo plano, pese a su talento para ello nunca gustó de todo lo que el ninjutsu médico implicaba, pero todo había cambiado desde aquella dura batalla, cuando sintió la amarga sensación de la impotencia de no poder salvar de una manera rápida y eficaz a uno de sus compañeros.

El chico de ojos violentas sentía la frialdad de esa noche, la misma frialdad con la que tenía que tomar una decisión, la decisión que cambiaría su destino como ninja, mientras las horas de cuestionamiento pasaban Haru abrazaba sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

La mañana deslumbraba mientras el team de acero se preparaba para un día más de entrenamiento.

—Justo a tiempo equipo, prepárense para el ejercicio de hoy —afirmó Tenten

—Sensei pero Haru aun no ha llegado —mencionó Mitsune.

—Aun sigue en esas, no me sorprende que obtenga una buena sanción, porque no aprende de nosotros que tenemos otros entrenamientos y podemos organizarnos con este. —afirmó Tetsu refiriéndose a su entrenamiento especial de taijutsu con Lee, y el de control elemental con Kakashi.

—No se preocupen por eso, ya no habrán mas interrupciones ni tardanzas, Haru vino más temprano a avisarme sobre su elección en especializarse como ninja médico-sensor. —dijo Tenten con seriedad.

—No puede ser—dijo Mitsune sorprendida y confundida, un mar de emociones encontradas se vinieron sobre ella, nunca hubiera imaginado eso, después de todo lo que habían pasado y sobre todo prometido, compañeros y rivales en convertirse en igual con Tenten sensei.

—Es un traidor, no me sorprende—dijo Tetsu con molestia

—Suficiente, él ha tomado una decisión no se puede hacer nada al respecto, mejor prepárense que esta vez no tendré misericordia. —dijo al ponerse Tenten en posición de ataque. Mientras Tetsu y Mitsune tomaban sus pergaminos colocándose en guardia.

Habían surgido cambios en el equipo, nada sería como antes, sin embargo la voluntad de acero no había cambiado para ninguno de ellos.

Mientras que el team de acero continuaban su entrenamiento, Ino Yamanaka y el nuevo InoShikaCho se encontraban en las tierras de los Nara para un nuevo entrenamiento

—Ino-shika-cho exitosa—dijo Ino con orgullo al quedar inmovilizada por sus alumnos.

Al ser atrapada bajo el shinranshin, y rodeada de agujas de sombras y tener sobre ella el puño de choushimi para aplastarla contra el suelo.

—Muy bien equipo—dijo Inoue animado.

—Nada fuera de lo común—dijo aburrida Shikako.

—Creo que tengo un poco de hambre—afirmó Choushimi mientras se tocaba la barriga.

Ino sonería mientras las personalidades de sus alumnos le recordaban a un par que ella conocía. Tras unos minutos de descanso, Ino e Inoue giraron a su derecha al sentir el chakra de alguien en particular, al parecer el chico de ojos violetas ahora los honraba con su presencia.

—Ino sensei—dijo animado Haru mientras saludaba a lo lejos.

—¡Haru! —dijeron inoshikachou al unísono.

—Llegas a tiempo Haru—afirmó Ino mientras Haru saludaba al resto del equipo.

—Como llegar tarde a mi nuevo entrenamiento—dijo Haru con una sonrisa.

—Escuchen equipo, a partir de hoy Haru nos acompañara en las mañanas para reforzar nuestras formaciones contra sus habilidades sensoriales, y viceversa, y posteriormente para el entrenamiento exclusivo de sensor junto con Inoue como lo hemos hecho hasta hoy. —informaba la rubia.

Haru ahora especializaría sus habilidades sensoriales ante las estrategias inimaginables del famoso inoshikacho, continuaría con su entrenamiento habitual sensorial junto con Inoue que era aspirante del grupo sensor de Konoha a diferencia de Haru que sus metas no iban encaminadas a esa área si no que hacia el ninjutsu médico. El cual sería doblemente reforzado en las tardes alargándose su entrenamiento sustituyendo las horas utilizadas en su especialización de armas venenosas.

Desde ese momento la vida de ninja de Haru cambiaría, sin embargo el apego y cariño a sus antiguos compañeros no cambiaría. Él se había forjado una nueva meta y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

Finalmente después de un par de horas de entrenamiento con el equipo inoshikacho y su respectivo descanso, Haru se preparaba para su entrenamiento sensorial junto con Inoue.

—Muy bien, que empiece el entrenamiento—afirmó Ino entusiasta.

—Sensei, espere un poco más—dijo Haru cansado, su entrenamiento no lo había agotado físicamente, pero lo había hecho de manera mental, por el nivel de estrategia contra el que fue sometido por el trío. Ese tipo de entrenamiento era muy diferente al de su anterior equipo.

—Déjate de quejar y levántate ya—dijo Ino con un tono fingido de molestia.

—Vamos Haru yo se que tu puedes—dijo Inoue amablemente.

En ese momento ambos chunnin se levantaron extendiendo un pergamino invocando una gran masa de agua la cual la iban extendiendo formando una gran esfera, la cual sería la barrera sensorial.

—¡Barrera completada!—afirmarón ambos al unísono.

—Muy bien, ahora a especificar lo que perciben—dijo Ino

En ese momento ambos chunnin empezaron a rastrear la zona, explicando detalladamente el tipo de chakra que sentía, así como las características propias de cada individuo. Y a la distancia en que se encontraba.

El ejercicio se continuo hasta describir a la totalidad de individuos establecidos por el área de terreno indicada por Ino, al parecer ambos lo habían terminado perfectamente.

—Muy bien hecho, si han finalizado pueden desactivar la barrera. —afirmó Ino.

—Esperen… percibo un extraño chakra.. —dijo Inoue en tono preocupado.

—¿Enserio? —dijo Ino preocupada— ¿tú qué percibes Haru? —preguntó

—No siento nada…trato de expandir el radio sensorial, pero aun no percibo nada como lo que dice Inoue. —dijo Haru extrañado.

—No puede ser—dijo Ino extendiendo su manos hacia la barrera para descubrir la fuente del misterioso chakra. —no siento nada ¿estás seguro Inoue?, especifica la ubicación.

—El usuario esta cerca de aquí, es un chakra titubeante, algo lo tiene preocupado… es oscuro… muy oscuro—decía con un tono serio con cierto suspenso.

—No entiendo el por qué no puedo percibirlo—dijo Ino un tanto angustiad—¿dónde está? y ¿cómo es?

—Si Inoue dínoslo—dijo Haru aun más preocupado nunca se había sentido tan impotente con sus habilidades sensoriales.

—Ésta dos metros al frente de mí y tiene restos del almuerzo en su mejilla solo que él aun no se ha dado cuenta.

En ese momento Haru se puso helado mientras rompió su concentración rompiendo la formación de la barrera, mientras se tocaba la mejilla al mismo tiempo en que Inoue se empezaba a reír de la cómica escena.

—Por fin lo descubriste Haru—dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el chico de ojos violetas se sonrojaba no tanto porque le estuvieran tomando del pelo con lo del chakra misterioso, sino por tener restos de comida en su rostro, eso era inaceptable.

—¡Idiota! ¿cómo te atreves a jugar en el entrenamiento?—dijo Ino enfadada mientras se contenía para no darle una paliza al chico Yamanaka.

—Lo siento sensei no pude evitarlo. Si hubiera visto su rostro y el de Haru —dijo mientras se daba otro par de carcajadas, para finalmente dar un suspiro y dar su respectiva disculpa—lo siento mucho Haru—dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

—Idiota, esto nunca te lo perdonare—dijo Haru molesto dándole la espalda

—Anda, no fue para tanto.

—No fue para tanto, como te atreves a no decirme que tengo restos de comida en mi hermoso rostro—dijo mientras se le encendía la mirada.

—Deja de exagerar, a todos alguna vez nos ha pasado, además con restos de comida o no tu rostro igualmente se ve hermoso—dijo Inoue amablemente con una sonrisa.

En ese momento la mirada de Haru se dilató, mientras el rubor subía en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo en que los latidos de su corazón se disparaban a mil por hora. Inoue despertaba tantas sensaciones dentro de él, en especial cuando decía ese tipo de cosas. Desde que Haru conoció a Inoue su mundo cambio, aparte de Mitsune no había conocido a ninguna persona que fuera tan amable e incondicional con él, en especial de la forma en que lo era el chico de cabellera rubia.

—No creas que porque me dices esas cosas olvidaré lo que me hiciste—dijo mientras intentaba ocultar el rubor de las mejillas.

—Ya olvídate de eso, mejor preocúpate por la sorpresa que te tengo esta tarde preparada—dijo el rubio.

—¿Sorpresa? —preguntó Haru curioso.

—Algo que nunca te hubieras imaginado, nuestra felicidad será inigualable, ya lo veraz—dijo entusiasmado.

—¿Nuestra felicidad? —se preguntó Haru aun mas confundido.

—No olvides venir a este lugar cuando salgas de tu entrenamiento—afirmó Inoue mientras le daba un guiño para luego seguir su camino.

En ese momento un mar de dudas invadió la mente del chico de ojos violetas, sin embargo una extraña felicidad se le venía al imaginarse la posible sorpresa de Inoue, ¿será que este corresponde a sus sentimientos? Si fuera así no habría mejor felicidad para ambos, tal y como el Yamanaka lo había dicho.

Finalmente Haru se dirigió al hospital de Konoha para continuar con su entrenamiento de ninjutsu médico, aunque no fue muy productivo al estar distraído pensando en las palabras de Inoue.

—Que impreciso eres Haru, un principiante lo hubiera hecho mejor—dijo Sora para Provocarlo.

—Es probable, pero sinceramente no me importa—dijo con una sonrisa al estar contando los minutos para largarse de ahí.

—Deberías de pensar de nuevo si realmente quieres ser ninja médico, porque aparentemente vas en retroceso. —dijo nuevamente la chica para intentar sacarlo de quicio.

—No te preocupes, se lo que quiero y lo que obtendré, y no me molesta el tiempo que me tome en lograrlo. Seré un buen ninja médico, no el mejor porque esa no es mi meta, simplemente lo único que quiero es salvar a mis amigos cuando lo necesiten, de eso se trata el ninjutsu médico ¿o no Sora? —dijo Haru con una sonrisa mientras Sora se sorprendía de sus palabras. Entre ellos siempre hubo rivalidad, heredada de la rivalidad de Ino y Sakura en el ninjutsu médico, sin embargo a Sora siempre le molesto el hecho de que no se lo tomara tan enserio como ella.

—Claro, pero si no te esfuerzas en aprender, simplemente no podrás hacerlo—le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

Para Haru no era de extrañarse esos duelos verbales con sora, sin embargo ahora que dedicaría más tiempo a su entrenamiento médico, tendría que mantenerlos un poco más. Pero al final a él no le importaba al imaginarse la gran sorpresa que Inoue le tenía preparada.

Finalmente el atardecer caía en Konoha acercándose el momento que tanto Haru estaba esperando. Muy entusiasmado llego al área de entrenamiento muy puntual, despeas de esperar por unos minutos, llego la persona que el tanto había esperado sin embargo su expresión de felicidad cambio a confusión al ver de quien estaba acompañado.

—¿Sora qué haces aquí? —preguntó Haru.

—Esa misma pregunta me hago yo, ¿qué hago aquí? Y ¿por qué Haru también está aquí? —dijo Sora mientras miraba a Inoue.

—No se pongan así, los reuní porque quería compartir esta hermosa noticia

—¿Cuál noticia?—preguntó Haru.

—Haru...tengo algo muy importante que decirte…Sora y yo ahora somos novios—dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

En ese momento Haru sintió un baldazo de agua fría, todas las ilusiones que había empezado en surgir se convertía en una amarga noticia, sintió como si le hubieran clavado un kunai en la garganta

—¿Qué te pasa? porque estas mudo—preguntó Sora.

—No, nada, es que me tomó por sorpresa—dijo Haru más clamado.

—¿Verdad que fue una gran sorpresa? No sabes lo feliz que estamos—dijo Inoue mientras abrazaba a Sora.

—Me lo imagino—dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Hoy en la tarde me lo pidió, para mí también fue inesperado—dijo Sora alegremente.

—Por eso tenias que ser tú el primero que lo supieras, eres mi mejor amigo y sé que nada te haría más feliz que saber que encontre el amor de mi vida—dijo Inoue mientras le daba un abrazo a Haru, este se quedó frío e inmóvil mientras aun intentaba procesar la información.

—Por supuesto... —susurró el chico de ojos veletas mientras otra vez forzaba una sonrisa.

—Enserio no sabes lo feliz que estoy, si yo soy feliz tu lo eres también ¿recuerdas? —le dijo mientras lo miraba profundamente a los ojos, haciéndole recordar una promesa que se hicieron hace un tiempo, que la felicidad de uno llevaría la felicidad del otro, pero nunca se imagino que esto le traería lo opuesto.

—Realimente me alegro por ti, de hecho por ambos, una mejor chica no pudiste encontrar Inoue, Sora-chan es una chica muy linda y talentosa—sonrió nuevamente.

—Me alegro de que por fin lo aceptes—dijo Sora para jugar con la rivalidad nuevamente.

—Bueno me tengo que ir, les deseo suerte a su relación, muchas felicidades—mencionó aun manteniendo esa sonrisa dolorosa en su rostro para finalmente cambiarla a una expresión sombría al sentir como su corazón caía súbitamente en un profundo abismo.

Las ilusiones de amor de Haru se habían acabado.


	8. Chapter 8: Desafío

El dolor había invadido su corazón, mientras un bombardeo de preguntas surgían dentro de su cabeza, el descifrar el por qué todo había acabado de esa forma, al parecer Haru no conocía tan bien a Inoue como él alguna vez creyó.

Habían pasado una semana desde que él había recibido esa tan desagradable noticia, y cada día era un tormento ya que a diferencia de semanas anteriores ahora su mayoría de tiempo lo estaría compartiendo con el chico que rompió su corazón y con la chica que había sido instrumento de ello, Haru anhelaba tanto abandonar su entrenamiento y regresar a su rutina anterior, de haber sabido lo que sucederá nunca hubiera dejado a su equipo original, Haru se arrepentía de todo corazón sin mencionar lo mucho que extrañaba compartir con sus amigos.

—Muy bien equipo, empezaremos con el duelo de hoy, que gane el mejor—dijo Ino animada.

—¡Inoue-kun! —se escuchó una voz femenina al fondo.

—¡Sora! —respondió Inoue mientras corría a los brazos de su amada para recibirla.

Dicha escena no pudo evitarle contraer un par de nauseas para el desconsolado Haru.

—Sora-chan ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ino.

—Inoue me invitó a observar el entrenamiento, espero no les moleste. —dijo alegre la chica de ojos verdes y cabellera castaña.

—En lo absoluto, eres bienvenida, me encanta el amor, espero me inviten a su boda—dijo más animada la rubia.

—Ino sensei no precipite las cosas—dijo Inoue preocupado.

—¿Por qué lo dices Inoue? Acaso no piensas casarte—dijo en un tono fingido de molestia.

—Yo en realidad…—fue interrumpido el rubio por las palabras de Haru.

—Yo prefería empezar con el entrenamiento de hoy de una vez, el tiempo es oro—dijo Haru con seriedad.

—Estoy de acuerdo, mucha perdida en diálogos cursis, si seguimos así mejor me iré a mi casa, es menos problemático—dijo Shikako.

—Yo solo espero la hora del refrigerio —dijo Chousimi al tocarse la barriga.

—Tienen razón, creo que me deje llevar por un momento—dijo Ino son una sonrisa mientras hacia la señal de inicio.

En ese momento el equipo inochikacho se colocó en guardia al igual que Haru, hasta que la tensión fue interrumpida por Inoue.

—Sora, te dedicare esta victoria—dijo con una sonrisa mientras Sora asintiera con la cabeza contenta, al mismo tiempo que la rabia se apoderaba de Haru.

—No te lo permitiré—susurró Haru.

—Toma esto Haru—en ese momento Inoue lanzó varios kunais explosivo hacia él, Haru rápidamente lo esquivó sin embargo percibió que muy cerca de él se deslizaba la sombra de Shikako para capturarlo obligándolo a saltar en el aire para ser embestido por el puño gigante de Chousimi golpeándolo súbitamente. Sin embargo el trío había sido engañado por una técnica de sustitución.

En ese instante Haru apareció escondido tras un árbol, mientras planeaba, como esquivar sus posibles nuevas formaciones.

—¡Shinrranshin no jutsu! te tengo, no puedes escapar de mi jutsu, ni de ms habilidades de rastreo—dijo Inoue estando a dos metros de Haru.

—Aún te falta mucho que aprender, no creo que la división sensor acepte a alguien que no diferencia a un ninja real contra un clon—dijo Haru para provocarlo.

Con esas palabras la ira de Inoue empezó a florecer, no se podía dar el lujo de perder frente a su chica que lo observaba, en especial de una semana de victorias invictas.

Haru sonrió complacido ante la malhumorada expresión de Inoue, sin embargo el regocijo le duro poco al sentir el chakra del Akimichi.

—Gran bola de carne—se lanzó contra Haru aprovechando la distracción con Inoue.

Haru por suerte pudo esquivarlo, sin embargo en el acto chocó contra un árbol, dejándolo vulnerable a la veloz sombra de la chica Nara. Sin embargo Haru pudo esquivar nuevamente con mucho margen de error, un segundo más ye ella lo capturaba perdiendo nuevamente la partida.

—Que problemático—dijo la chica Nara mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus sombras mientras que Haru evadía contantemente pese a sus movimientos aleatorios y las intervenciones de Chousimi, mientras que Inoue esperaba tras las sombras para hacerlo caer en uno de sus jutsus y obtener la victoria.

—¡Vamos Inoue tu puedes, no te dejes ganar!—dijo sora para animar a su novio logrando su cometido y aumentando la rabia de Haru.

Mientras todo sucedía Ino veía el cronometro, el trío tenía un tiempo limite para capturar a Haru, si estos no lo lograban en ese tiempo Haru ganaba el duelo.

En ese momento Inoue hizo una señal que rápidamente el trío logro captar, tenían planeado un nuevo movimiento.

En ese momento Inoue lanzó una gran cantidad de shurikens contra Haru para distraerlo. Haru en vez de evadirlo expandió su pergamino para contraatacar y defenderse del ataque. En ese momento Chousimi golpeo al suelo elevando una gran roca en el aire para luego él saltar y romper la roca en pedazos que se dirigía hacia Haru, al mismo tiempo Shikako aprovechaba las sombras de las rocas en el aire para expandir su rango y atrapar al vulnerable Haru. Formando un capullo sobre él, mientras Inoue iniciaba el sello del shinranshin para inmovilizarlo pero Haru en último minuto invocó bombas de luz que disperso las sombras de su entorno al mismo tiempo que segaba al trío.

—Tiempo terminado—gritó Ino—veamos… ¡el ganador es Haru!,felicidades.

En ese momento la cara de decepción se apodero de Inoue mientras miraba triste a Sora, al mismo tiempo que Chousimi se tiraba cansado sobre el suelo y Shikako se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa.

Haru en ese momento no pudo observar mejor escena, por fin el agradable sabor de la victoria, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, por un momento su drama emocional con Sora e Inoue dejó de ser importante simplemente para enfocarse en su propio bienestar.

—Felicidades Haru—dijo sonriente Inoue, la angustia por ganar y el dolor de la derrota se esfumo al ver la sonrisa de Haru.

—Gracias Inoue, le dijo mientras observaba como él se cubría una herida en su brazo, al parecer uno de sus shuriken lo habían alcanzado—estas herido déjame ayudarte.

—Descuida no es gran cosa —mencionaba mientras Haru le tomaba del brazo para curarlo

En ese momento la tensión que sentía el chico de ojos violetas desapareció y una paz lleno todo su ser, por fin pudo ver las cosas de otra forma, Inoue no tenía la culpa de estar enamorado de otra persona, ni Sora de haberlo cautivado, simplemente Haru había malinterpretado su excesiva amabilidad, aunque aun no podía comprender como Inoue no pudo notar sus emociones por él, era inaceptable que alguien como él no pudiera interpretar sus pensamientos, todo era tan irónico.

Por fin Haru pudo liberar su resentimiento, y se prometió ahí mismo no dejarse atormentar una vez más por sus malas emociones, ni cambiar una verdadera amistad por un capricho de amor.

—Permíteme yo lo curaré, soy su novia—dijo Sora seria. Haru se quedó mudo mientras le cedía el lugar a la chica.

Haru se sintió nuevamente muy triste por sus propios sentimientos, pero una pequeña luz de consuelo invadió su ser al ver la sincera y dulce sonrisa de felicidad de Inoue, nunca lo había visto tan feliz. En ese momento él se despidió del grupo, mientras Ino como premio le daba libre el tiempo de entrenamiento sensorial, al parecer no se podía continuar ya que Inoue necesitaba un tiempo de reposo por su herida.

Mientras las horas pasaban Haru observaba de lejos el entrenamiento de su anterior equipo, al parecer Tenten cada vez aumentaba la intensidad. Y para Tetsu ni Mitsune se les estaba haciendo tan fácil. Los shinobis habían notado la presencia de Haru, sin embargo ninguno volteaba a ver en dirección de él, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a charlar con ese traidor. O por lo menos así pensaban ambos chunnin. Haru lo podía comprender y no le evitaba sentirse mal, sin embargo el sabía que era lo correcto. Aunque el extrañarlos seria el precio a pagar.

Finalmente el momento de entrenamiento de jutsu médico, todo fue tal y como es la cotidianidad, a Haru no se le dificultaba pero tampoco lo entusiasmaba, no era la forma de ninjutsu mas hermosa, tal y como el siempre buscaba, sin embargo lo único positivo era que no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo físico como en los entrenamientos con Tenten, ese era uno de sus grandes alivio. Aunque el alivio más grande del día era simplemente finalizar el entrenamiento.

—Haru tengo que hablar contigo —dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

—Dime—respondió Haru.

—Quiero que te alejes de él—dijo con seriedad la Kunoichi.

—¿El qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Claro que lo entiendes y tú sabes por qué.

—No entiendo de que estás hablando. —mencionó el chico de ojos violetas

—No te hagas, he visto la forma en que lo miras.

—¿A quién?—fingía no comprender.

—A Inoue a ¿quién más? —dijo enfadada.

—¿Inoue? Lo miró como a todos, cual es el problema.

—¿Enserio piensas seguir negándolo? No hay que ser un genio para saber lo que sietes por él, tal vez él es demasiado inocente para no darse cuenta pero yo no soy tonta, se que sientes algo más que una amistad por él, es algo evidente que no pienso pasar por alto.

—Lo que yo sienta o no eso a ti no te incumbe—dijo serio.

—Claro que me incumbe, conozco a los de tu tipo, de seguro trataras de usar tus vínculos de amistad con él para seducirlo o alejarlo de cualquiera, pero déjame decirte que no lo permitiré.

—No sabía que tras esa pinta, fueras tan insegura, que decepción— dijo sarcástico.

—¿Inseguridad? No me hagas reír, simplemente quería avisarte que lo sé y quería advertirte que no te hagas ilusiones, que al final yo siempre saldré ganando, me entiendes.

—Como digas, nada de lo que tú digas cambiara mi amistad con Inoue.

—Ya me imagino que pensaría si él lo supiera, sería divertido abrirle los ojos

—Hazlo, de todos modos tu eres su novia, es tu deber, si cambia su forma de ser por eso, entonces tal vez nunca valió la pena, y si es así no será mi culpa si no la de él. De cualquier forma te deseo suerte con eso. —en ese momento Haru se disponía a retirarse cuando Sora le hablo nuevamente.

—Te lo advierto una vez más aléjate de él no tendré contemplación.

—Sabes que, tú ganas, haré como tú dices, veamos si Inoue soporta estar lejos de mí o no, y así sabremos si a Inoue solo quiere estar contigo o no puede olvidarse de mí, ¿te parece? —dijo Haru.

—Me parece—respondió la Kunoichi cerrando el trato.

Luego de la singular platica Haru se disponía a irse a su casa, realmente no soportaba su nuevo extendido entrenamiento ni a su singular compañera. Sin darse cuenta camino a su casa se encontró a Tetsu y Mitsune. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijos a Haru mientras este correspondía la mirada, sin embargo el chico de ojos violetas bajo su mirada mientras continuaba su camino, él sabía que ellos estaban resentidos con él.

En ese momento el ninja médico sintió un golpe en su cabeza, Haru gritó mientras tocaba el area golpeada mientras observaba los restos de galleta en su cabello.

—¡Hay! —dijo mientras giraba hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pasar cerca de nosotros fingiendo no conocernos? —dijo Mitsune enojada.

—Si quienes me ignoran son ustedes dos, ¿Cómo esperan que les hable? —dijo Haru Molesto.

—Es lo menos que te mereces por abandonarnos—dijo Mitsune aun molesta.

—Pero eso no justifica que me golpees con una de tus galletas—dijo Haru más molesto.

—Es cierto Mitsune, no desperdicies tus deliciosas galletas—mencionó Tetsu.

—¡Tú no te metas! —dijeron Haru y Mitsune al Unísono. En ese momento ambos se quedaron callados y empezaron a reír, era como en los viejos tiempos.

—Lo siento Haru—dijo Mitsune amablemente.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, perdónenme ambos.

—Ya se pusieron cursis, por favor. —dijo Tetsu para arruinar la escena.

—Tú no hables… Haru sabías que no ha habido día en que Tetsu no diga que te extraña—decía Mitsune en un tono morboso.

—¿Enserio me has extrañado Tetsu?—decía Haru mientras le brillaba la mirada.

—Deja de mirarme con esa cara de mariquita, y lo decía porque contigo era más fácil recoger los desastres después de entrenamiento.

—¡Que no le digas así a Haru! —Mitsune le lanzo una galleta en la cabeza de Tetsu.

—¿Qué te sucede con esas galletas, por que las desperdicias? —dijo Tetsu adolorido, pero no tanto como le dolía el no comer de las famosas galletas de Mitsune después de entrenamiento.

—¡Yo quiero una galleta! —dijo Haru con tono lloroso.

—Ya no tengo, era la última, pero si tanto desean más, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa a hornear un poco? —dijo Mitsune

—Yo quiero Hornear—dijo Haru animado.

—Yo quiero comer, cocinar es para mujeres—dijo engreídamente Tetsu.

—Tú te callas y deja de pensar como macho troglodita —afirmó Mitsune mientras lo jalaba de su oreja para que este lo siguiera.

De esa forma el trío de acero nuevamente estaban juntos, a pesar de que ya no compartirían su tiempo en entrenamiento, su amistad y cariño nunca terminaría.


	9. Chapter 9: Beso en Silencio

Los días pasaban en la aldea de Konoha, desde el incomodo encuentro entre Sora y Haru, este último había cambiado su relación con Inoue, limitándose al entrenamiento, y dejando a un lado su amistad, llevando consigo la famosa "ley del hielo".

—Muy buen trabajo chicos, ha terminado el entrenamiento, no olviden practicar que muy pronto les haré una prueba sorpresa. —mencionaba Ino mientras ambos alumnos asentía con su cabeza y se disponían a irse.

—¿Haru que sucede? —preguntó Inoue confundido, desde hace dos semanas Haru había sido muy distante, cortante e incluso ignoraba su presencia.

—¿A qué te refieres Inoue? —dijo Haru fingiendo desconocer el problema.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? Te he notado distante.

—Lo siento, he estado distraído y al mismo tiempo ocupado con mi entrenamiento—dijo el chico de ojos violetas para justificarse.

—No necesito leer tu mente para saber que no es por eso. —dijo Inoue convencido

—Deja tu paranoia Inoue-kun, ando anda mal en tu cabecita—dijo Haru en un tono juguetón mientras tocaba la frente del rubio. Al parecer volvía a ser el Haru de siempre.

—Me alegro, ya me estabas preocupando—decía Inoue con una sonrisa mientras no trataba de descubrir el por qué de la actitud de su compañero, debía aprovechar de lleno su inesperado regreso.

—Te lo dije todo ese drama esta en tu cabezota—dijo Haru fingiendo una sonrisa.

En ese momento la amena conversación fue interrumpida por una singular presencia.

—¡Inoue! —grito a lo lejos la chica de ojos verdes, mientras se le acercaba al rubio para dar un profundo y apasionado beso, marcando su territorio frente a Haru.

—Bueno los dejo, tengo algo pendiente que hacer—mencionó Haru al ver el claro mensaje de Sora.

—Bye bye Haru—dijo la chica para lograr su cometido.

—No te vayas Haru, pensaba decirte si te gustaría ir a mi casa esta noche, ya tenemos días de no platicar, sin mencionar que mi mamá te extraña, dice que le gustaría ver algunos de tus dibujos. —mencionaba Inoue estando abrazado de su novia. La cual veía fríamente a Haru.

—Lamento no poder ir pero tengo que estudiar para una prueba de ninjutsu médico—dijo Haru para librarse.

—No digas excusas, un rato no es mucho, te la pasas comiendo todos esos libros y pergaminos un rato ameno no tiene anda de malo. —dijo Inoue para persuadirlo.

—Inoue deja de molestarlo, recuerda que Haru aun le falta mucho que aprender para llegar a hacer un ninja médico de alto nivel como yo—dijo la chica presumiendo.

—Ni que fueras la legendaria Tsunade—dijo Haru sarcásticamente.

—Pero en cuestión de tiempo podre superarla, he aprendido de la mejor sensei Sakura Haruno. —dijo la chica orgullo

—Da igual ser la mejor curando pero nunca podaras igualarme o derrotarme en un duelo de lucha. —dijo Haru provocándola.

—Sueña, que yo con un solo golpe te trituro los huesos

—Demuéstralo si puedes—dijo Haru desafiante.

—¿Me estas retando?

—Por supuesto, ni que fueras a poner un dedo encima—dijo él para provocarla más.

—Está bien, te reto a un duelo ahora mismo—dijo desafiante Sora

—De acuerdo, no te tengo miedo.

—Pero que tal si hacemos esto mas interesante, si yo gano, diré lo que se si no me quedo calladita, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero verdad? Haru se quedó por unos segundos callado pero finalmente dijo.

—Como te dije no tengo nada que perder—mientras le daba la mano a la chica

—Un duelo, esto se esta poniendo bueno—dijo Inoue entusiasmado

En ese momento aparecieron Shikako y choushimi quienes habían llegado para planificar una reunión con Inoue, ya que al equipo se le había asignado una misión y debería prepararse para esta.

—Hola chicos, han llegado justo a tiempo, Haru y Sora tendrán un duelo—dijo Inoue con cierto entusiasmo.

—¿Un duelo? Con que motivo—dijo Shikako con seriedad.

—Suena interesante pero me muero de hambre—dijo choushimi mientras se acariciaba la barriga.

—No cambias choshimi—dijo Inoue mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda—ellos se enfrentaran para demostrar quién es el mejor ninja medico en batalla.

—Interesante—dijo Shikako.

—Espero que sea una batalla rápida—dijo el Akimichi añorando una rica barbacoa.

En ese momento Haru y sora se disponían a luchar, pero en ese momento el equipo de Haru llegó ya que al igual que el team Ino tenían planificada una reunión, Mitsune se acercaba a Haru para saludarlo pero Shikako lo impidió explicándole el duelo que estaba a punto de realizarse, Haru saludaba a su equipo con su mirada, mientras Tetsu y Mitsune con la suya brindaban su apoyo.

— ¡Que empiece el duelo! —gritó Inoue.

—Arte ninja, lluvia venenosa— En ese momento Haru saltó al aire desplegando un pergamino girando rápidamente expulsando una ráfaga de agujas venenosas hacia sora.

—Doton defensa terrestre—En ese momento ella invocó un muro de piedra para bloquear el ataque desapareciendo de la vista de Haru.

En ese momento Haru aterrizaba pero al tocar sus pies la tierra se dilató su mirada, de pronto se escuchó un estruendo ante las rocas destruirse, al parecer Sora emergía de la tierra para atacar a Haru con sus golpes letales, con la fuerza bruta heredada de Sakura Haruno, sin embargo al momento de realizarlo Haru la esquivó por escasos centímetros, para luego alejarse de la kunoichi y mantener su distancia.

—Haru tiene suerte de ser un buen sensor, de otra forma no hubiera podido evitar ese ataque, Sora realmente es sorprendente—mencionaba Inoue mientras analizaba la batalla, admirado por las habilidades de ambos ninjas, aunque claramente apoyaba a su novia

—Muy bien hecho Haru, está manteniendo su distancia para evitar los ataques monstruosos de Sora, pero si Haru la toca con una de sus armas ella está acabada, nadie tiene mejor puntería que él, llega a igualar a Tenten sensei—mencionaba Mitsune mientras empezaba a emocionarse por el duelo.

—¿Ya viste el nivel ofensivo de esa chica? Haru aunque es bueno atacando a distancia, Sora maneja defensa elemental, si le agregas su nivel de taijutsu comparado con lo débil que es Haru cuerpo a cuerpo, él está acabado—mencionó Tetsu con seriedad.

—No digas tontería y mejor apóyalo—mencionó Mitsune mientras le golpeaba el hombro—vamos Haru-kun! Demuéstrale que eres el mejor—gritaba Mitsune entusiasmada.

—Noto que trajiste tu porrista personal, pero eso no hará al diferencia, tus juguetes no tienen efecto contra mí, si realmente quieres estar a mi nivel deberías ponerte serio—decía Sora mientras pisaba una de las agujas de Haru.

—Si es lo que quieres… entonces toma esto—dijo Haru al lanzar cuatro kunais explosivos contra Sora la cual los evadió de la misma forma que las agujas. El ambiente se empezaba a poner más tenso mientras una ráfaga de polvo y humo se elevaba en los aires, de pronto una lluvia de rocas puntiagudas empezaban a salir de la nube.

—Doton, proyectiles terrestres—mencionaba Sora después de realizar una rápida sucesión de sellos.

Haru esquivó los proyectiles saltando sobre ellos acercándose rápidamente hacia al kunoichi

—Ninpo dokiri(arte ninja niebla venenosa) —Haru expulso una gran nube venenosa de sus labios alcanzando a la kunoichi, la cual por acto reflejo tapo sus fosas nasales, sin embargo al inhalar parte del aroma pudo detectar el tipo de veneno que utilizaba Haru.

—Eres patético, crees que podrás derrotarme con este veneno de cuarta, Shizune senpai debería estar decepcionada—en ese momento ella coloco sus manos al suelo invocando una gran roca detrás de ella la cual usaba para catapultarse lanzándose contra Haru.

Pero Haru esquivó a Sora contraatacando con una lluvia de shurikens venenosos llegando a dañar el cuerpo de sora el cual de convertía en un troco, al parecer era una simple técnica de sustitución

—Muy lento—dijo la kunoichi al golpear a Haru por la espalda, el cuerpo de Haru salió disparado metros a distancia pero él igualmente había utilizado técnica de sustitución.

—Si mi veneno no te hace efecto entonces atacaré tus puntos de presión para bloquear tus movimientos—en ese momento Haru con sus hilos de chakra movió las agujas que había utilizado en su primer ataque para contraatacar pero Sora nuevamente evadió de la misma forma anterior.

—Deja de subestimarme Haru—dijo Sora enojada golpeando el suelo desequilibrando a Haru para darle el golpe de gracia pero esta automáticamente cayó al suelo al quedar inmovilizada de su cuerpo.

—Veo que el veneno ya empezó a hacer efecto, solo era cuestión de tiempo Sora-chan—dijo Haru en tono coqueto mientras se encontraba frente al cuerpo inmóvil de la kunoichi.

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —Dijo la kunoichi sorprendida mientras movía sus manos con dificultad tratando de tomar su equipo médico.

—Con mi patética neblina venenosa la cual inhalaste ¿recuerdas? —dijo Haru mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa irónica.

—No puede ser, conozco ese veneno desde hace años no tiene efecto en mi.

—Muy cierto como tú lo dijiste "ese veneno", pero mi veneno es claramente otro con el mismo aroma, este es un veneno con efecto lento, su formula no ataca rápidamente como la neblina venenosa de Shizune, usar ese veneno en ti no tendría sentido, sin embargo usar el mismo aroma para confundirte fue parte de mi estrategia, sabía que alguien tan orgullosa en ninjutsu médico y antídotos pasaría de él bajando su guardia, el jugar con eso atacándote con simples ataques harían rápidamente sacarte de tus casillas para esperar que cayeras, eres buena luchando pero un tanto predecible—dijo Haru sarcásticamente mientras coronaba su victoria.

—Muy bien Haru sabía que ganarías—dijo Mitsune mientras le daba un abrazo a Haru

—Haru nunca la haces bien, acabo de perder dinero contra Mitsune por tu culpa—dijo Tetsu de mal humor mientras le daba unos cuantos golpes en la espalda a su compañero por su victoria.

—¡Sora! ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Inoue mientras se acercaba a la kunoichi—¡Haru has algo! —dijo el Yamanaka preocupado.

—Tranquilo ese veneno no es mortal, solo es paralizante—dijo Haru al sacar de uno de sus pergaminos el antídoto, dándoselo a Inoue en las manos.

—Gracias Haru—dijo el Yamanaka más tranquilo mientras miraba directamente a los ojos violetas.

—Inoue…—dijo Haru cortándose.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el Yamanaka.

En ese momento Haru se acerco a Inoue quedando frente a él y tras pensar rápidamente en unos segundos, lo beso. Un sutil roce de labios, un puro sentimiento un secreteo develado. El Yamanaka quedó paralizado y con su mirada al ser sorprendido por el beso de su mejor amigo, todos los presentes habían quedado en shock, finalmente Haru se apartó diciendo:

—Se que nunca podrás corresponderme pero quería aunque sea una vez poder sentir tus labios junto a los míos… perdona mi atrevimiento… Inoue. —dijo con sutileza, mientras se despedía de él, sabía que todo cambiaria, que nada sería igual, sin embargo él ya no quería vivir con ese tormento, la amistad de Inoue y Haru finalmente había llegado a su fin.


End file.
